Espectáculo Prohibido
by UltronAkumaV
Summary: Lincoln y Ronnie Anne tienen algo parecido a una divertida cita (aunque ellos lo nieguen) y en cierto punto serán testigos de algo que no deberían haber visto y por las personas que menos esperaban, momento y lugar equivocado llegarían a pensar... o es asunto del destino?
1. La no cita

Bueno, como dije aquí les traigo un nuevo fic y como me gusta The Loud House hice uno, este si, no es una traducción y me costo un poco de trabajo, pero quedo hasta cierto punto de buena calidad.

Al final de este capitulo contestare algunos reviews que me dejaron, los cuales agradezco y para que no se enojen casi no contesto reviews, me gusta responderlos con mi trabajo, en fin, suficiente de esto y les dejo este nuevo fic. Como saben y antes de que se me olvide, los personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a Chris Savino, solo la historia es mía. Dejen reviews :)

* * *

 **The Loud House**

 **Espectáculo Prohibido**

 _ **Capítulo 1: La no cita**_

El canto de los pájaros fue lo primero que escucho el chico y con mucho pesar giro su cabeza para ver si no era una alucinación. Y no era para menos, el día anterior lo último que oyó antes de caer dormido fue el horrible sonido de los truenos que acompañaban a una de las peores tormentas que se tuviera memoria. Por fortuna, al abrir los ojos observo que una cálida luz se colaba por la pequeña ventana de su cuarto iluminándolo todo. Impulsado por un sentimiento desconocido, el chico trepo a la ventana y pudo ver lo que parecería sacado de una de esas películas rosas que tanto le gustan a sus hermanas: Parejas de novios caminando, padres paseando con sus hijos y mascotas, pájaros cantando e incluso mariposas volar cerca de su rostro. Era como si el mundo hubiera amanecido de buen humor el día de hoy, esta visión idílica lleno de confianza su joven corazón y esperando que esta repentina buena fortuna le acompañase, se arriesgó a realizar una prueba.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y descubrió lo impensable… ninguna de sus hermanas estaba en el pasillo. Así que rápidamente, tomo sus efectos personales y con cuidado camino de puntitas para no despertar a alguna de esas fieras. Una vez que estuvo seguro en el baño, procedió a ducharse, pero como ignoraba cuando duraría esa tranquilidad, lo hizo un poco más rápido de lo normal. Cuando acabo de bañarse, el chico se envolvió con una toalla y de nuevo abrió despacio la puerta, sorpresivamente, no había ni un alma en el corredor y apenas abandonaba el lugar, noto que estaba en pésimas condiciones.

 _ **-No puedo dejar esto así, me mataran si lo llegan a ver-** _ dijo el chico con temor

Como pudo dejo el baño tal como lo encontró, no tenía ganas de pelear con alguna de ellas este día tal vez en otra ocasión sin duda, pero hoy no. Con sigilo se dirigió a su habitación y apenas cerró la puerta, escucho como las de sus hermanas se abrían y cerraban violentamente, había escapado por muy poco a su furia matutina.

Con la tranquilidad de haber conseguido su objetivo, Lincoln termino de arreglarse sin prisas. Unos minutos después ya perfectamente vestido, salió de su habitación esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

 _ **-¡Buenos días a todas!-**_ dijo el jovencito con tono alegre

Sin embargo, las chicas que se encontraban en el pasillo esperando su turno de entrar al baño no compartían su visión optimista y su apariencia desaliñada completaba el cuadro.

 _ **-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-**_ respondieron las 8 chicas al unísono y con visible enojo

Esto no iba bien, Lincoln sabía que si erraba en su respuesta desencadenaría una pelea de terribles proporciones y todo por una tontería. Así que arriesgándose y lleno de confianza por lo vivido hasta ahora ese día, respondió.

 _ **-Bueno, lo decía porque este es un bello día y eso me inspiro a invitar a salir a Ronnie Anne-**_

De inmediato sus expresiones de enojo cambiaron a unas de asombro e interés y en un segundo lo rodearon

 _ **-¡¿En serio?! ¡Habla, queremos detalles!-**_

 _ **-Realmente no sé lo que me sucede, pero en verdad siento que le debo esto y dado que es ella la que siempre me invita a hacer algo, creo que es justo que yo la invite esta vez-** _ respondió el peliblanco con seguridad.

Rápidamente, todas ellas lo abrazaron y entre todo lo que decían se alcanzó a escuchar _**-¡Que romántico!-**_

Lincoln había desactivado esta bomba justo antes de que le estallara en las manos, logro que sus hermanas se olvidaran del tema del baño por unos minutos, sin embargo existía un pequeño problema que le inquietaba.

 _ **-Agradezco el voto de confianza de todas, solo tengo una duda-** _ dijo el chico y continuo _ **-Lori ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?-**_

Fue en ese entonces que la mayor de las hermanas cayo en cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda mientras los abrazaba. Los demás Loud solo podían mirar con azoro la escena, aunque no extrañados.

 _ **-¡AAAHHH! ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?-** _ grito la rubia y corrió al baño _ **\- Literalmente todos ustedes son de lo peor-**_

 _ **-Oh vamos Lori, no tienes nada que no hayamos visto antes… incluyendo a Lincoln-** _ dijo Luna tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia

 _ **-Tu mejor ni digas nada Luna o ¿Quieres que Mamá sepa lo que ibas a hacer la semana pasada?-**_

 _ **-¿De qué hablas? No sé a qué te refieres-**_ respondió la rockera sudando frio

 _ **-Lo que si he de decir, es que esa dieta y el ejercicio si funcionan-** _ dijo Lynn y prosiguió _**-Tu trasero está más firme que antes-**_

 _ **-¿Así que fuiste tú la que me toco? ¡Lynn eres una pervertida! Estuve a punto de abofetear a Lincoln por eso-**_ grito con furia Lori desde el baño

Tal respuesta provoco la risa de todos ahí y relajo más el ambiente, de tal modo que todas ellas se formaron sin discutir. Una vez calmado el asunto, Lincoln bajo las escaleras y todavía pensaba en eso que dijo y aunque solo lo había dicho para salir del problema, sin embargo, existía mucho de razón en esas palabras.

De esa manera, el chico tomo el teléfono y marco esperando que le contestaran pronto, ya que su Mamá no tardaría en llamarlos a desayunar y sus planes se verían frustrados. Uno, dos, tres tonos de llamado que al jovencito se le hicieron eternos… hasta que una voz femenina al otro lado contesto.

 _ **-Casa de los Santiago, ¿Quién llama?-**_

 _ **-¡Hola Ronnie Anne!-** _ respondió el chico con nerviosismo y continuo _ **\- Soy Lincoln-**_

 _ **-¿Lincoln? Vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa y dime a que debo el honor de tu llamada-**_ dice la chica intentando disimular su alegría con un falso tono de arrogancia.

 _ **-Me preguntaba si tienes algún plan para este día-**_

 _ **-Déjame pensar mmm… no, no tengo nada para hoy ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**_ pregunto la morena con curiosidad

 _ **-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-**_ cuestiono Lincoln resignado

 _ **-Espera, ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?-**_

 _ **-Bueno, no un cita como tal, solo saldríamos como amigos para evitar que hablen si nos llegamos a encontrar a alguno de los chicos de la escuela-** _ dijo el peliblanco tragando saliva y esperando no cometer un error en el proceso de explicarse continuo _**– Además lo hago para compensarte las veces que tú me has invitado a salir-**_

 _ **-Vaya Lincoln, no esperaba que me dijeras algo así y como sabrás no soy muy melosa para estas cosas, por lo que abreviare mi respuesta: Si, saldré contigo -**_ dijo seriamente la morena disimulando con dificultad su emoción por lo que su no-novio le había dicho.

 _ **-Me alegra bastante que aceptaras, ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el Salón de Juegos y Bocadillos de Gus en una hora?-**_

 _ **-Que sean dos horas-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, ahí estaré-**_

 _ **-Nos vemos Lincoln-**_

El jovencito colgó el teléfono y apenas pudo contener su alegría, así que para evitar que lo descubrieran, tomo uno de cojines del sillón y con todas sus fuerzas lo apretó contra su rostro mientras gritaba. Luego de unos segundos, lo retiro y regreso a su lugar en el sillón al tiempo de que volteaba a todos lados para ver si nadie lo había visto hacer esto. Afortunadamente, solo Charles, la mascota de la familia, había sido testigo de este arrebato y no peligraba su reputación puesto que el animal no diría nada.

Minutos más tarde y justo como él lo pensó, su Mamá los llamo a desayunar y puesto que se encontraba en la sala, no tardó mucho en llegar a la mesa. Se sentó sin hacer ruido y luego de unos segundos, sus hermanas llegaron como un huracán, todas discutían de diferentes cosas y no se entendía bien de hablaban, sin embargo, al ver a Lincoln sentado a la mesa con una sonrisa todas ellas guardaron silencio rápidamente.

Este inusual comportamiento llamo la atención de sus padres, pero al ver que no estaban peleando o destruyendo algo en la mesa no había razón para regañarles y Rita les sirvió el desayuno como siempre. De ese modo el resto de la comida transcurrió sin incidentes, pero de cuando en cuando, las nueve chicas se lanzaban miradas que decían mucho más que cualquier cosa que hubiesen dicho, solo Lincoln mantenía un bajo perfil y evitaba el contacto visual con alguna de ellas. Fue hasta que sus padres se retiraron de la mesa para ir por algo a la cocina, que las 9 hermanas al mismo tiempo comenzaron a hablarle en voz baja.

 _ **-Queremos detalles de tu cita, nos contaras todo lo que hagas con ella sin olvidar nada-**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, les diré todo solo no enloquezcan en este momento-**_

Las chicas sonrieron en señal de que aceptaban comportarse y dejar que el desayuno continuara del mismo modo. Luego de unos minutos y de un silencio bastante incómodo para los padres de los chicos, el desayuno acabo sin contratiempos.

 _ **-¡Estuvo muy rico Mamá! ¡Gracias por la comida!-**_ gritaron al unísono las nueve chicas y se retiraron, no sin antes brindarle a Lincoln una sonrisa maliciosa seguida de risitas.

La conducta de sus hijas desconcertó mucho a Rita y Lynn Sr. No era normal que se comportaran así, ni siquiera cuando peleaban. De inmediato miraron con ansiedad a su hijo varón para saber que pasaba.

- _ **Se enteraron de que saldré con Ronnie Anne-**_ dijo el jovencito sin dejar de tomar su jugo

Al saber esto ambos respiraron aliviados, súbitamente Rita tomo a la pequeña Lily, beso a su esposo y subió las escaleras. El señor Loud dio un sorbo a su café y sonriendo se dirigió su hijo.

 _ **-¿Y a donde la llevaras?-**_

 _ **-No lo he decidido aún, solo tengo 10 dólares-**_

 _ **-Toma Lincoln** **-**_ dijo el patriarca y le dio otros 10 dólares _ **\- Llévala a un lugar lindo-**_

Los hombres de la casa intercambiaron un par de miradas y sin decir nada más, el chico se retiró de la mesa, subió las escaleras y pudo notar como las puertas se cerraban cuando el pasaba. Como deseaba que nada más ocurriera, Lincoln se quedó en su habitación hasta que casi se cumplieron las dos horas.

Y faltando unos 30 minutos, el peliblanco salió corriendo al baño para alistarse a su cita, no tardó mucho en hacerlo y antes de que sus hermanas pudieran decirle algo, el chico ya se encontraba en la planta baja.

 _ **-¡Mamá, voy con Ronnie Anne, tratare de no llegar tarde!-**_ grito el chico y salió de la casa.

Apresurando un poco el paso el chico llego rápidamente al Salón de Juegos y Bocadillos de Gus y noto que la morena aún no había llegado, esa si era buena suerte, tenía unos minutos para pensar con calma a donde la llevaría y claro, la manera de convencerla a ir.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos, cuando la no-novia del jovencito apareció en la esquina, un poco nervioso Lincoln sonrió al verla.

 _ **-¡Hola hermosa señorita!-** _ dijo el chico intentando halagarla

 _ **-Sabes que me desagradan los hombres que hacen eso-**_ dijo enojada la morena

 _ **-¡Oh! Lo siento-**_

 _ **-Es broma tonto, tu piropo fue de lo más inocente y tierno que no puedo enojarme contigo-**_ dijo la chica dándole un par de golpecitos en el brazo derecho a su no-novio

 _ **-¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperándome?-**_ pregunto la niña

 _ **-No, acabo de llegar-**_

 _ **-Y bueno Romeo ¿A dónde me llevaras en esta no cita?-**_

 _ **-Pensaba llevarte al cine, pero recordé que solo hay películas románticas y sé que tú las odias-**_

 _ **-Mira, no es que las odie, simplemente me da un poco de asco que se estén besando todo el tiempo los protagonistas-** _ dice la morena conteniendo sus ganas de vomitar

 _ **-Si eso creí, luego pensé en llevarte al restaurant Jean-Juan, pero recordé que Lori es muy asidua a ir con Bobby a ese lugar y terminaríamos en una cita doble-**_

 _ **-No, lo que quieras menos eso otra vez-**_

 _ **-Así que solo me quedo…-**_ dijo el chico haciendo una pausa para mirar al local de Gus

 _ **-Vaya, que original-**_ dijo la chica un poco desilusionada, pero suspiro en señal de gusto por estar con Lincoln _ **\- De acuerdo, hace mucho que no pateo tu trasero en Batalla de Baile-**_

 _ **-Eso lo quiero ver-** _ respondió el chico de manera retadora

Y antes de entrar la jovencita detuvo al peliblanco, parecía un tanto ansiosa _**–Lincoln espera, tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo y no sé cómo lo vas a tomar-**_

 _ **-¿Es algo de vida o muerte?-** _ pregunto el chico Loud preocupado

 _ **-No, solo es algo muy personal y privado-**_ contesto ella sonrojada y más nerviosa aun

 _ **-¿Te parece si lo discutimos al salir de aquí?-**_ dijo él mientras tomaba sus manos

- _ **Está bien-**_ sonrió ella y continuo _ **\- Solo no me tomes de las manos y menos aquí-**_ dijo la chica más sonrojada todavía

 _ **-Lo siento-**_ contesto el jovencito sonrojado también

Los dos pre-adolescentes rieron por lo absurdo de la situación y esto ayudo relajar la tensión entre ellos, una vez que se calmaron, ambos entraron al local. Lincoln de inmediato se dirigió a cambiar su dinero por monedas y así poder jugar, es justo decir que como la chica dijo… lo venció 20 veces seguidas, pasaron a los demás videojuegos y finalmente tomaron un par de malteadas. Ronnie Anne no lo diría, pero esta fue la cita más divertida que ha tenido con Lincoln, tal vez ella no, sin embargo su enorme sonrisa se lo dejo en claro al jovencito. Sin que lo notaran pasaron más de tres horas y así hubieran seguido hasta que algo se terminó… el dinero del chico.

 _ **-Bueno Ronnie Anne, esta es la última moneda-**_

 _ **-Espera ¿La última?-** _ y vio el reloj del local _ **\- ¡Lincoln! Llevamos casi 4 horas, tengo que volver a casa a preparar la comida-**_ dijo la morena preocupada

 _ **-Muy bien, entonces te acompaño-**_ contesto el peliblanco y continuo _ **\- Así sirve de que me dices que era eso tan importante que no podía esperar-**_

 _ **-Ah sí, eso, ya se me había olvidado-** _ dijo en voz baja la chica

Apenas salieron del local, los dos enfilaron a la casa de ella, Ronnie Anne se veía un poco incomoda y eso le molestaba, tenía que decirle a Lincoln o se volvería loca.

 _ **-Oye Lincoln, mi casa está a unas cuadras y yo…-**_

 _ **-Vamos dímelo, no creo que sea tan malo-**_

 _ **-Necesito mostrarte algo muy importante y que solo tu veras, nadie hasta ahora lo ha visto-**_ dijo la chica venciendo su vergüenza

 _ **-Vaya, ¿Nadie lo ha visto? Ahora si me dejaste intrigado y ¿Por qué me lo vas a mostrar?-**_

 _ **-Porque eres algo muy parecido a un novio y desde hace tiempo he pensado en que ya es tempo de que te lo enseñe-**_

 _ **-¿Algo que me quiere mostrar? No entiendo a qué se refiere y ¿Por qué esta tan avergonzada? Digo no se trata de…-** _ fue en ese momento en que Lincoln cayo en cuenta de que se trataba _ **-Espera, no te referirás a…-**_

 _ **-¡Cállate! ¡No lo digas en voz alta!-**_ respondió sonrojada

De inmediato la mente del chico comenzó a imaginarse cosas muy subidas de tono, no creía posible que esta chica le estuviera proponiendo algo así, simplemente era muy pronto para ambos y no es que no lo hubiera pensado antes, solo que no se sentía listo para hacer eso. Miro a Ronnie Anne y la vio un poco vulnerable, no deseaba aprovecharse de ella e intento evitar algo de lo que se arrepentirían.

-Bueno Ronnie Anne, creo que solo te acompañare a tu casa y regresare a la mía, después de todo te entretuve demasiado tiempo y necesitas hacer muchas cosas en tu casa-intento excusarse el chico de una forma muy convincente

La jovencita se dio cuenta de lo que Lincoln intentaba hacer y no podía permitirle escapar, ya llevaba pensado mucho y este era el momento correcto para que eso se diera, no habría otra oportunidad.

 _ **-No Lincoln, insisto que debes venir a mi casa y verlo, después de todo ya casi somos novios, además ¿me quieres hacer enojar?-**_ respondió ella crujiendo sus nudillos.

Ese fue argumento fue muy convincente para que el peliblanco no pudiera rechazarlo y resignado, el chico acepto ir a la casa de la jovencita. Con el paso que llevaban no tardaron mucho en llegar al hogar de la chica y faltando unos metros, Ronnie Anne busco en las bolsas de su sudadera, le sudaban las manos, fue evidente que a pesar de esa amenaza ella tampoco estaba muy convencida de lo que iba a suceder y a la menor provocación volteaba a ver que el chico estuviera ahí.

 _ **-Ya llegamos-**_ dijo la chica mientras sacaba la llave y abría la puerta

Lincoln trago saliva, le temblaban las rodillas, tenía un hueco en el estómago, no quería entrar y que pasara eso, no todavía.

 _ **-Sabes Ronnie Anne, recordé que tengo algo muy importante que hacer en casa-** _ dijo el chico como último recurso y dándose la vuelta

Pero antes de que empezara a correr, sintió una mano que lo sujeto del cuello firmemente y lo levanto del suelo con mucha facilidad.

 _ **-No iras a ningún lado-**_ dijo molesta y lo metió a la casa

La pre-adolescente dejo caer al peliblanco y cerró la puerta, sin nada que hacer para escapar el chico camino un poco alejado de la morena.

 _ **-¿No hay nadie en tu casa?-**_ pregunto el jovencito intentando desviar el tema

 _ **-No, Mamá tiene el turno de la tarde y llegara en la noche, creo que Bobby salió con tu hermana-**_

 _ **-Ya veo, al menos no tendremos público en esto-** _ bromeo el chico para relajar el ambiente

 _ **-Escucha Lincoln, no hagas eso, me estas poniendo más nerviosa, vamos al segundo piso y acabemos con esto-**_

Los dos chiquillos subieron las escaleras, el peliblanco siguió a la morena hasta una habitación y vio como ella entro, ya no tuvo ninguna duda de que ese era su cuarto, resignado entro también.

 _ **-Bueno Ronnie Anne, muéstrame y que pase lo que tenga que pasar-**_ dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados

 _ **-Por acá-**_

Lincoln giro la cabeza esperando ver contra su voluntad algo muy personal y dejando a la suerte lo que pudiera pasar.

 _ **-Oye, ¿Por qué estas dentro de ese closet?-**_

 _ **-¿No sé, tal vez porque quiero mover esta caja?-** _ dijo la niña mientras luchaba con una caja enorme

Lincoln se acercó confundido por esta situación, el esperaba otra cosa, esto lo tranquilizo bastante y pudo pensar con claridad. Entre los dos movieron esa caja enorme y con otra llave abrió el candado que esta tenia.

 _ **-Y aquí están…-**_ dijo la morena sacando unas bolsas de color plateado

 _ **-No entiendo, ¿Qué hay aquí?-**_

 _ **-Esto es lo que te quería mostrar, me puse nerviosa porque pensé que Bobby estaría aquí y mi plan se arruinaría-**_ dijo la niña sin dejar de sacar esas bolsas _ **\- ¿Ya olvidaste que día es hoy?-**_

 _ **-¿Hoy? Mmm… es 20 de Julio ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**_

 _ **-Fue el primer día en que nos vimos-**_

 _ **-¿En serio? No lo recuerdo-**_

 _ **-Salías de esa tienda de comics y me abriste la puerta, me llamo mucho la atención tu sonrisa al llevar ese comic-**_ dijo la chica con alegría al recordar su primer encuentro

 _ **-¡Ah! ¿Eras tú? Pero lo único que vi fue a otro niño con una capucha purpura-**_

 _ **-Claro que era yo tonto, nos conocimos de manera formal en la escuela-**_

 _ **-Eso si lo recuerdo, créeme, mi ropa interior jamás lo olvidara-**_

 _ **-Supe por Bobby que amabas los comics y por eso te quería dar esto-**_

 _ **-¡Son ediciones especiales de Ace Savvy! No lo puedo creer, esta es de verdadera colección-**_

 _ **-Bobby también las compra y como es amigo de un chico de la tienda de comics le dan descuento, él se queda con una y me regala la otra, las pone en esta caja y para diferenciarlas las guardo en estas bolsas plateadas-**_

 _ **-Ya veo, es increíble tu hermano-** _ dijo con emoción el chico mientras sostenía los comics

 _ **-Sí, eso ya lo sé y como son míos, te quiero regalar uno de ellos-**_

 _ **-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas segura? No se enojara Bobby-**_ cuestiono Lincoln un poco asustado

 _ **-No tiene por qué decir algo, son mis comics-** _ respondió molesta y agrego _ **\- Además, si él no está de acuerdo puedo convencerlo de una manera efectiva**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, ya entendí-** _ dice el chico nerviosamente

 _ **-Por cierto Lincoln ¿Que pensabas que te quería mostrar?-**_ pregunto con curiosidad Ronnie Anne

 _ **-Este yo…-**_

 _ **-¿Creíste que te quería enseñar mis pechos o… mi sexo?-**_ cuestiono la morena sin mirar a Lincoln

 _ **-No, si, bueno es que malinterprete tus palabras… perdóname por pensar eso-**_ respondió el jovencito avergonzado por su comportamiento

 _ **-No te preocupes, no estoy enojada por eso, pero si te satisface-**_ volteo ella abriéndose la sudadera _ **\- No tengo nada aun, ¿Ves?-**_ contesto ella de manera sugerente y se tocó el pecho _ **\- Estoy plana y de allá abajo no te pierdes de mucho, si has visto a tus hermanas menores desnudas, es exactamente lo mismo-**_

Lincoln se sonrojo bastante y desvió la mirada de su no-novia, intentaba no imaginársela, pero le fue imposible.

 _ **-Pervertido-**_ dijo la morena al oído del chico _ **\- Aunque, si te portas bien algún día te lo mostrare-**_ sonrió maliciosamente y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios

Después de pasar por este ardiente momento, los dos pre-adolescentes continuaron sacando las revistas. Las cosas comenzaban a normalizarse y no parecería que algo extraño fuese a ocurrir, cuando de pronto se escuchó un ruido fuerte proveniente de la planta baja.

 _ **-¿Oíste eso Lincoln?-**_ pregunto la jovencita agitada

 _ **-No, ¿Sucedió algo?-**_ respondió el chico sin apartar la vista de los comics

 _ **-¡No es posible! ¡Alguien llego!-**_ grito angustiada Ronnie Anne

 _ **-¿Y eso es malo?-**_

 _ **-No entiendes, Mamá no me permite estar en la habitación de Bobby desde el incidente con sus revistas-**_

 _ **-¿Incidente?-**_

 _ **-Bobby estaba haciendo algo que no debí haber visto con esas revistas-**_ dijo ella sonrojada y señalo debajo de la cama de su hermano.

 _ **-Algo que no…-**_ el peliblanco vio que sobresalía una revista con una chica rubia y dedujo a qué se refería la morena, así que ya no pregunto

Lincoln entendió en parte su angustia aunque seguía sin comprender el motivo real de la misma y la miro con extrañeza, la niña empezó a meter a esa caja los comics con rapidez.

 _ **-Y si es Bobby, se molestara si me ve aquí, no me dirá nada si estas tu Lincoln, pero sé que estará muy enojado, aún recuerda ese incidente-**_

El sonido de unos pasos se escuchó subiendo las escaleras, Ronnie Anne sabía que escapar ya era imposible, los atraparían a ambos. Como última opción, cerró la puerta del closet y la trabo para darles un poco más de tiempo y ocultarse lo mejor posible. Lincoln se miraba tranquilo, no así la morena que sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora y en ese instante su no-novio le tomo la mano para tranquilizarla, él sabía que no podía hacer algo mejor.

 _ **-No creí que este día perfecto terminaría de esta manera-** _ pensó el peliblanco contagiado por el nerviosismo de la niña.

Repentinamente, una silueta apareció frente a la puerta y tomo la manija para abrir, los dos jovencitos se abrazaron esperando lo peor.

* * *

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo de este fic y como adivinaron sera de tono adulto. Como dije al principio contestare algunos reviews.

 **MrRayney:** _De hecho no tenia intención de traducir ese fic, pero como no era largo me aventé, hay otro del mismo tono, lo único malo es que es el triple de largo, ese si no creo poder hacerlo._

 **Julex93:** _Bueno, no me refería a un fic romántico incestuoso, es algo difícil de hacer sin llegar a parecer vulgar, este fic si es romántico aparte de ser en tono adulto._

 **Amigo Guest:** _El fic de Problema Embarazoso quedo de ese modo, tal vez haga una continuación, de hecho pienso hacer una versión en Fionna y Cake, el problema es que como leíste ese fic, Fionna deberá estar con tres chicos, incluso al mismo tiempo, tratare de hacerlo no tan fuerte ni vulgar._

El próximo capitulo tratare de sacarlo en menos de una semana, ya solo tengo que arreglarlo. Nos vemos hasta entonces.


	2. Imitando a los mayores

Hola de nuevo y me disculpo por la tardanza del capitulo, fue por problemas personales, pero no se preocupen todo se arreglo. Y tampoco crean que fue por lo que sucedió con Luna Loud en ese episodio, la verdad, en un inicio si me saco de onda un poco, pero luego de unos días lo termine aceptando como algo normal y lo diré una vez mas, si de esta manera los escritores de Hora de Aventura hubieran presentado ese supuesto ship de Marceline y Bonnibel en una temporada temprana otra historia hubiera sido y tal vez lo habría apoyado, no como en este momento que lo detesto, lo malo es que lo hicieron solo para jalar fans con ello. Como sea, los dejo con este nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste, dejen reviews.

* * *

 **The Loud House**

 **Espectáculo Prohibido**

 _ **Capítulo 2: Imitando a los mayores.**_

 _ **-Bebé, no hay necesidad de buscar, recuerda que no hay nadie en casa-**_ se escuchó una voz masculina.

 _ **-¿Estás seguro? No olvides lo que estuvo a punto de pasar la vez anterior-**_ respondió una voz femenina deteniéndose en su intención de abrir el closet.

 _ **-Mamá está en el trabajo y Ronnie Anne fue con Lincoln a una no cita, como le dicen ellos-**_

 _ **-Está bien, te creo Bobby Bubu Osito-**_

Para buena fortuna de los chicos, la silueta se alejó de la puerta y eso les devolvió el alma al cuerpo, pero ahora una interrogante surgía, ¿Por qué razón Lori y Bobby estaban aquí?

 _ **-Ya se fue tu hermana, Lincoln-** _ dijo la morena sonriendo

 _ **-Eso fantástico, pero tengo otra preocupación-**_

 _ **-¿Cuál?-**_

 _ **-Qué tiempo tomara para que se comience a gangrenar mi mano debido a la enorme fuerza con la que me estas agarrando-**_ respondió el chico mostrando su extremidad que ya lucía un pálido color azul.

 _ **-Cielos, perdóname Lincoln-**_ dice ella avergonzada soltando su mano de inmediato- _ **¿Te hice daño?**_

 _ **-No, solo olvide lo fuerte que eres-** _ respondió el peliblanco frotando su adolorida mano

 _ **-No comprendo ¿Por qué ellos están aquí?-**_ dijo la niña con extrañeza y se sentó frente a Lincoln _ **\- Bobby me dijo que irían al cine y a cenar-**_

Con esa duda en la cabeza, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne pasaron algunos minutos dando vueltas al asunto. Instantes después, las voces de la pareja de novios se escucharon cada vez más cerca del cuarto. Por precaución, Ronnie Anne trabo la puerta para retrasarlos un poco y darles a ella y a Lincoln el tiempo suficiente para esconderse lo mejor que pudieran hacerlo. Al notar que se alejaban del closet, los dos niños se aproximaron a la puerta y por las rendijas observaban las acciones de sus respectivos hermanos.

 _ **-Bueno, solo resta esperar a que se…-**_ dice la morena, pero interrumpe un poco al ver algo no grato para ella- _ **¡Ugh! ¡Qué asco! Ya están con eso de nuevo-** _ continuo y desvió la mirada de la escena

Lincoln miro y descubrió que Lori y Bobby se besaban mientras estaban sentados en la cama del chico latino, al peliblanco esto no se le hizo algo fuera de lo común ya que ellos también lo hacían en la sala de la casa Loud… y que sus hermanas adoraban espiar, cortesía de Lisa y sus cámaras. Sin embargo, esa actitud de Ronnie Anne le decía que no estaba muy cómoda de ver a su hermano realizando ese intercambio de fluidos bucales.

 _ **-Vamos, no están haciendo algo malo-**_

 _ **-Lincoln, tu no entiendes, esos dos lo hacen todo el tiempo que están aquí en la casa y eso no es lo peor, lo realmente terrible es que se hablen con esos apodos tan tontos que se pusieron el uno al otro-** _ respondió la morena con amargura.

 _ **-Así que es de esto de donde proviene tu asco de ver las muestras de afecto entre dos personas-**_

 _ **-En parte… pero te seré sincera, no me da asco hacerlo yo, es decir, no me afecta besarte-**_

 _ **-Vaya, eso sí es extraño, tal vez deberías hablar con Clyde al respecto-**_

 _ **-No, y te advierto que no le digas nada a menos… que desees tener descendencia conmigo-**_ amenazo la jovencita dirigiendo su puño hacia una parte muy sensible del chico.

Mientras los niños observaban el intercambio de besos de los mayores, sin previo aviso, la rubia aparto a su novio y le dijo algo al oído que solo él escucho _ **-Pon el seguro a la puerta-**_

Rápidamente, como si fuese impulsado por un resorte, Bobby alcanzo la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, paso el seguro y regreso al lado de Lori, lo cual genera mayor expectativa en los niños que no apartan la mirada de los novios.

Apenas Bobby toca la cama, el chico latino puede notar como Lori deja caer a un lado de la misma su sostén color azul cielo, lo destacable es que ella lo retiro sin quitarse la playera. Bobby también se dio cuenta de que esa tela se marcaba perfectamente en los pechos de su chica, causándole una emoción sin precedentes. Por su parte, Lori noto que este atrevido movimiento había surtido el efecto que ella deseaba, pues cierta parte en la anatomía de su novio se erguía dentro de su pantalón como si quisiera escapar. El horror de los niños fue mayúsculo cuando la rubia froto con sobrada alegría dicha parte sin dejar de besar al chico.

 _ **-¿Tenias idea de que hacían esto?-**_ pregunto el peliblanco visiblemente alterado

 _ **-No, no lo sabía-**_ respondió la morena y añadió _ **\- Yo creí que solo se besaban, pero nunca me quedaba por ese asco que me provocaba verlos así, no pensé que ya hubieran llegado a segunda base-**_

 _ **-Tenemos que salir de aquí, no me gusta pensar en la posibilidad de que los veremos llegar a Home-**_ dijo el jovencito ya molesto

 _ **-¿Y tú crees que a mi si me emociona eso? Lincoln, no soy una pervertida, jamás había visto a Bobby desnudo y lo de las revistas fue un accidente-**_ respondió ella en el mismo tono

Mientras que adentro del closet los niños empezaban a entrar en desesperación por no saber qué hacer en esta situación, afuera del mismo, la rubia sabía perfectamente cuál era el curso que debía seguir. Lori ya se había quitado la playera revelando unos senos muy bien formados y Bobby continuaba peleando con su pantalón, la joven Loud sonrió al verlo y se acercó, posando su mano en la entrepierna del chico.

 _ **-¿Quieres que, literalmente, te de una mano con esto?-**_ pregunto la rubia arrodillándose frente a su novio

Bobby no pudo articular palabra al ver como las manos de Lori desabrochaban rápidamente la prenda y tampoco ayudaba mucho el que ella estuviera con el torso desnudo, aun así, el chico estaba feliz porque ya sabía que sucedería después.

- _ **Rayos, tu hermana sí que es atrevida-** _ dijo la morena enojada al ver que su hermano se dejaba hacer lo que Lori quería.

 _ **-** **¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Salimos, los detenemos y dejamos que Lori nos mate? –**_ propuso el peliblanco con sarcasmo

 _ **-Claro que no, Bobby jamás me lo perdonaría- respondió ella un poco desesperada y agrego -**_ Lincoln, pensé que tú eras el hombre de los planes en tu familia-

 _ **-Lo soy, el problema es que no tengo nada con que trabajar aquí-**_

 _ **-¿Y entonces, que vamos a hacer?-**_

 _ **-Sugiero que te pongas cómoda y dejes que pase lo que tenga que pasar-** _ dijo el chico recostándose al fondo del closet para evitar ver el espectáculo.

 _ **-Ah no, eso sí que no Lincoln, no sufriré esto sola-**_ dice Ronnie Anne al tiempo que toma con fuerza de la mano de su no-novio y inmovilizándolo con una llave frente a la puerta.

De regreso con la pareja, Lori ya había conseguido quitarle los pantalones al chico y con deseo miro como la hombría de su novio se alzaba por entre la ropa interior.

 _ **-No te preocupes precioso, yo te liberare de tu prisión-**_ susurro la rubia mientras bajaba con delicadeza la prenda y dejaba al descubierto ese trozo de gloria.

Y mirando con fascinación algo que a la vista de otros parecería una aberración, en los ojos de Lori era lo más hermoso que hubiese admirado. Sin perder tiempo, la chica acaricio con cuidado el tronco del miembro de su novio y en un movimiento rápido, lo engullo hasta la base. Bobby se sentía en la gloria, pero Lori luchaba con todas sus fuerzas las enormes ganas de vomitar que le vinieron.

Al observar esto, los niños lejos de sentirse asqueados, experimentaron una emoción diferente y no pudieron evitar preguntarse si eso se sentía bien. Lincoln y Ronnie Anne notaron que aún seguían abrazados y por un segundo eso les genero una sensación extraña.

 _ **-¿Soy yo o hace más calor aquí?-**_ pregunto la morena sonrojada

 _ **-Este… no sabría decirlo, pero me parece que así es-**_ contesto el peliblanco esquivando la mirada

Los dos jovencitos evitaban el contacto visual pues les resultaba muy incómodo notar la reacción del otro, sin embargo, el contacto físico que mantenían poco a poco dejaba de ser inocente, si bien es cierto que anteriormente se habían abrazado y nada fuera de lo común sucedió. Ahora era diferente, la cercanía les empezaba a gustar y fue Ronnie Anne la que invadida por esta sensación lo llevo más lejos. La morena tomo el rostro del peliblanco y le dio un beso apasionado, Lincoln estaba sorprendido por el atrevimiento de su no-novia y al calor del momento le correspondió el beso.

Después de unos segundos y de una manera un tanto cómica, los roles se intercambiaron, ya que la niña sintió como la lengua del peliblanco se intentaba abrir paso hacia su boca, la primera reacción de su parte fue la de empujarlo, pero no podía hacerlo por la situación en la que estaban metidos. Cuando Ronnie Anne intento separarse, sin querer abrió la boca y toco la lengua de su no-novio, lejos de sentir asco tuvo una sensación muy agradable y se dejó llevar al grado que el sonido de sus besos era audible. Ya para ese momento y sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara, sus manos ya acariciaban partes del cuerpo del otro, algo que en una situación normal no hubiese pasado.

 _ **-Vaya Lincoln, nunca pensé que pudieses besar así-** _ dijo la niña separándose un poco del peliblanco dejando un delgado hilo de saliva que los mantenía unidos

 _ **-Te soy sincero, solo te he besado a ti-**_

 _ **-Oye, ¿te digo algo y no te enojas?-**_ pregunto la morena sonriendo tímidamente

 _ **-Claro-**_

 _ **-Estoy tocando tu trasero-**_

 _ **-Ya lo había notado y no me molesta-**_

 _ **-Eso pensé… el problema es que tú estás haciendo lo mismo-**_ dijo ella sin quitar sus manos de ese sitio

 _ **-¿Y eso te molesta?-**_

 _ **-La verdad no, pero quisiera continuar viendo lo que hacen esos dos pervertidos-**_

Los dos niños sonrieron, se dieron un beso breve y se separaron un poco… sin embargo, Ronnie Anne no retiro su mano del trasero del chico y como él no se quejó, pues mucho mejor. Ella no lo admitiría, pero tenía una fijación con esa parte en la anatomía de su no-novio, las bromas y demás cosas que le hacía a Lincoln, solo eran una excusa para poder ver y tocar, aunque fuera por un breve instante los atributos posteriores del peliblanco. No existía nada de malo esa fijación, aunque si tenía miedo de que Lincoln la juzgara como una degenerada.

Afuera del closet, Bobby ya se había dado cuenta del suplicio por el que Lori atravesaba y en un movimiento rápido, saco su pene de la boca de la rubia. El chico latino se acercó verificar que ella estuviera bien, fue ahí que se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

 _ **-No te sobre esfuerces Lori, no es necesario que hagas esto-**_

 _ **-¡Oye! No he terminado con esta preciosidad-**_ respondió la rubia y tomo con fuerza el miembro del joven _ **\- Se me pasó un poco la mano al meterme tu pene hasta el fondo, perdón-**_

Antes que él pudiera argüir algo con su novia, ella se introdujo de nueva cuenta su hombría y siguió con la felación que originalmente le quiso practicar. Fue entonces que Bobby sintió un placer indescriptible y sin pensarlo tomo de la cabeza a la rubia, con esta acción ella acelero el ritmo, el movimiento coordinado de las caderas del chico le indico a la rubia que lo estaba haciendo bien y ya no se detuvo. En el closet mientras tanto, Ronnie Anne veía hipnotizada el espectáculo.

 _ **-¿Crees que se sienta bien eso?-**_ pregunto ella sin voltear y sin dejar de tocar al chico

El peliblanco no respondió ya que en ese instante empezó a recordar una situación que vivió hace unos años con sus hermanas y que Lori fue la que le dio la respuesta que menos esperaba.

En una tranquila noche de Otoño, Lincoln tuvo la necesidad de ir al baño y después de realizar su asunto privado, vio como Luna y Luan bajaban las escaleras tomadas de las manos, esa imagen le intrigo bastante, así que las siguió. Cuál fue su sorpresa de descubrir a Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn, que miraban en silencio lo que sucedía en la habitación de sus padres.

 _ **-Qué asco, yo jamás le hare algo así a un hombre-**_ susurro Luna con repulsión

 _ **-Ya suficiente es que te meta esa cosa horrenda y que sientas placer-** _ agrego Luan en el mismo tono

 _ **-Aun así, dudo que nos gusten las mujeres después ver esto-**_ dijo Lynn con ironía

 _ **-Pero ¿Qué dicen? Como que es maravilloso saber que Mamá y Papá se aman-**_ respondió Leni con su típica dulzura

 _ **-Cierto, literalmente en este momento no se si lo haría, pero si algún día amara de verdad a alguien seguramente lo haría para complacerlo-**_ dijo Lori sonriendo y un poco sonrojada

Lincoln no participo en ese debate inusual y aunque durante días le dio vueltas al asunto, al final no le dio más importancia de la necesaria y lo termino olvidando. Fue hasta hoy, al ver que Lori le hacía exactamente lo mismo a Bobby y que vio junto con sus hermanas, que llego a la conclusión de que era algo que solo las parejas en verdad enamoradas hacían.

 _ **-En verdad lo ama…-**_ dijo el peliblanco sonriendo

Ronnie Anne miro incrédula a su no-novio y se cuestionó si lo estaba diciendo en serio, pero al ver su sonrisa sincera sintió que así era. Mirando la el evento sexual que tenían Lori y Bobby, entendió que debía averiguar si es que ella también lo amaba.

 _ **-Si eso es cierto, entonces vamos a probar esa teoría-** _ dijo la morena arrodillándose frente al chico

- _ **Ronnie Anne ¿Qué haces?-**_ pregunto el jovencito aterrado por la actitud atrevida de la chica

 _ **-Si haces un chiste o dices algo tonto, nunca te lo perdonare y jamás te volveré hacer esto-**_ respondió la niña seriamente a su no-novio.

Con un poco de temor, la morena se acercó al pantalón y lentamente bajo el cierre, enseguida metió la mano por la abertura y con cuidado saco a la luz el miembro del peliblanco.

 _ **-Santo Cielo Lincoln, no pensé que tuvieras esto entre las piernas, me asombras y creo que dejare de burlarme de ti-** _ dice la chica con fascinación mientras acariciaba la hombría del chico.

 _ **-Ronnie Anne, no es necesario que lo hagas-** _ responde el chico tratando de retirar las manos de la morena

 _ **-Guarda silencio Lincoln, yo… en verdad te amo y si es cierto lo que dijiste, me gustaría demostrártelo-**_ dijo ella acariciando con suavidad la punta del pene de su no-novio

Con timidez, la niña lamio el glande e hizo un gesto como si hubiese probado algo amargo.

 _ **-Lo lamento si sabe mal-**_

 _ **-Mal no es la palabra que usaría, sabe un poco a limón, de hecho, es este líquido el que sabe a eso-**_ respondió ella y le dio una pequeña lamida a la punta.

Y de esa forma la morena empezó a imitar los movimientos que Lori hacía con Bobby o al menos trato de duplicarlos, pero era más que obvio su desconocimiento en este tipo de cosas. Aun así, ella dio lo mejor que podía, en un inicio intento meterse por completo el miembro de Lincoln, el problema es que este era demasiado grande para su boca, ni mucho menos mover a esa velocidad inhumana la cabeza como lo hacía la rubia, sin embargo, en su incipiente felación, descubrió que funcionaba de mejor manera el lamer con delicadeza todo el tronco y tomarse su tiempo en cada parte, lo que le daba un placer indescriptible al chico. Además de que ella si realizo algo que no pudo hacer su casi cuñada; Ronnie Anne logro meterse los testículos del chico por completo y lamerlos dentro de su boca, llevando más alto todavía en la escala de placer a su no-novio.

 _ **-R-Ronnie A-Anne, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?-**_ dijo el peliblanco casi sin voz

 _ **-Trato de copiar lo que tu hermana hace-**_ respondió ella sin dejar de lamer la hombría del jovencito

De una extraña suerte, Lori y Ronnie Anne consiguieron que sus parejas llegaran al clímax al mismo tiempo, algo difícil que sucediera, pero no imposible. Por fortuna al ocurrir eso, los gritos de placer de Bobby disfrazaban a la perfección los del peliblanco.

 _ **-¡Bebé! ¡Aquí viene!-**_ grito el joven latino retirando rápidamente el miembro de la boca de su novia.

 _ **-Adelante, Bobby Bubu Osito, échalo en mi cara-**_ dijo la rubia colocándose frente a él.

 _ **-¡Espera Ronnie Anne, siento que algo saldrá!-**_ dijo el chico deteniendo a la morena

 _ **-¡Sácalo, quiero verlo!-**_ respondió ella sumamente excitada

En lo que pareciera una escena sacada de una película para adultos, Bobby y Lincoln cubrieron de semen el rostro de sus chicas, nada fuera de lo común dado que los dos son jóvenes muy sanos.

 _ **-Esto me deja más tranquila, esta cantidad de semen dice que me eres completamente fiel, Bobby-**_ dijo Lori mientras lamia el líquido blancuzco sin desperdiciar nada.

 _ **-¿Fiel? No entiendo a qué te refieres-**_ cuestiono el joven en un hilo de voz

 _ **-No se me olvida lo de esa chica del cine-**_

 _ **-Bebé, solo me pregunto una cosa de la película-**_

 _ **-Si claro… y el que tuviera la blusa abierta no tuvo nada que ver-**_ dijo ella poniéndose de pie y se dirigió a la cama

 _ **-Bebé, no te pongas celosa, ¿No estoy aquí contigo?-**_ respondió él y le dio un beso

Mientras los mayores se reconciliaban, dentro del closet algo parecido ocurría con los jovencitos.

 _ **-Lincoln, no te negare que es un poco asqueroso-**_ dice la morena al tiempo que lamia el semen de sus dedos _ **\- Pero el sabor de esto es maravilloso, me encanta el sabor cítrico que tiene-**_

El peliblanco se sonrojo por el comentario atrevido de su no-novia y que no dejaba de lamer el líquido de una manera demasiado sensual para una chica de su edad.

- _ **Ronnie Anne… lo siento-**_ dijo el jovencito acercándose rápidamente

 _ **-Lincoln…-**_ intento decir la niña, pero sus labios fueron ocupados por el peliblanco que le dio un beso realmente apasionado

La morena estaba sorprendida por la manera en que la estaba besando, el motivo era que en todas la ocasiones donde se habían besado, es ella la que había tomado la iniciativa, el que su no-novio lo hiciera ahora por su cuenta, le excito aún mas que no solo le correspondió ese beso, sino que también se animó a tocar el cuerpo del peliblanco, no solo su trasero y descubrió que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre. Le fascino encontrar con sus manos los músculos de la espalda de Lincoln, la niña le quito la camisa al peliblanco y el contacto de piel con piel la encendió aún más. Ronnie Anne estaba a un tris de salirse de control y desnudarse por completo, pero fueron las palabras de su no-novio que la regresaron a sus sentidos.

 _ **-Veo que te está gustando esto, ¿quieres que continuemos o seguimos viendo que hacen esos dos?-**_ pregunto el peliblanco con una sonrisa

La morena todavía con sus manos en la espalda, respondió con un dejo de tristeza- _ **De acuerdo, pero si hacen algo más fuerte seguiremos esto donde lo dejamos-**_

Los dos niños se acercaron lentamente y volvieron a ver el espectáculo que protagonizaban sus hermanos mayores. Lori estaba recostada en la cama y Bobby se encontraba sentado a su lado, desde el punto de vista de los pequeños solo se observaba la espalda del chico latino y de cómo la rubia se acariciaba con fuerza los pechos, los gemidos tan intensos que ella emitía le erizo la piel a la joven pareja.

 _ **-¡Así, Así! ¡No dejes de lamer mi perla!-** _ grito la rubia reteniendo la cabeza de su novio

Al escuchar esto, Ronnie Anne abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo y volteo hacia Lincoln para ver su reacción, la niña se dio cuenta del rojo en su cara que contrastaba con su cabello y decidió no preguntar nada y continuar viendo.

Súbitamente, sintió la mano de su no-novio deslizarse por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, en un inicio no protesto puesto que ya antes el chico le había tocado esa parte, así que lo dejo hacer, sin embargo, después de un rato sintió que esa mano le bajaba el short y las pantaletas moradas que armonizaban con su sudadera.

 _ **-¿Lincoln? ¿Qué haces?-**_ pregunto ella confundida por el accionar del peliblanco e intentando cubrir con sus manos su intimidad- _ **No, por favor, eso no-**_

 _ **-Tranquila, no te hare daño-** _ respondió el chico besando con delicadeza los labios de la morena _ **\- Confía en mí, como yo confié en ti hace unos minutos-**_

La niña sabía que era cierto, él le permitió que tocara, acariciara y lamiera su parte más privada sin protestar mucho, debía corresponder ese gesto, además conocía a Lincoln y él no le haría daño o la forzaría a realizar algo que no deseara. Con timidez, Ronnie Anne cedió un poco y el peliblanco retiro amablemente las manos de su no-novia para observar esa delicada flor.

 _ **-Es… bellísimo-** _ dijo el chico sin retirar la mirada

 _ **-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No te molesta que se vea de esa manera?-** _ pregunto la niña con inseguridad

 _ **-Me encanta, pues soy el primero y espero ser el único que lo vera-**_

 _ **-Tonto-** _ respondió ella fingiendo enojo, pero estaba feliz de que a él le gustara.

La morena sintió con claridad como la respiración del chico se acercaba cada vez más a ese sitio y por un segundo pensó en retirarse de ahí y antes de que sucediera, un invasor húmedo ya exploraba las comisuras de su vulva tratando de abrirse camino.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Ronnie Anne y con mucho esfuerzo, la niña contuvo ese gemido mordiendo fuertemente uno de sus nudillos. Lincoln sintió como se estremecía la morena y sonrió confiado de que estaba haciéndolo bien.

 _ **-L-Lincoln… e-eres malo, pero me fascina que seas así-**_ dijo con dificultad ella sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de su no-novio al ritmo de los movimientos que hacia el peliblanco.

Mientras Ronnie Anne luchaba con la mezcla de emociones por permitirle al chico hacerle esto y de sentir la lengua del mismo recorrer su intimidad, de reojo vio como Bobby hacia lo mismo con Lori que seguía gritando como loca.

 _ **-¡Bobby! ¡No te detengas! -**_ grito la rubia moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha sin parar.

El chico latino continuaba lamiendo con delicadeza el clítoris de su novia, sabía que esto la conduciría al orgasmo, el estimularlo directamente la enloquecía, lo había descubierto por mera casualidad y gracias a ese maravilloso error pudo conseguir que ella accediera a tener sexo finalmente. Bobby acelero las cosas un poco, debido a que se enteró del incidente con el tutor de Lincoln y a la actitud inusual que Lori tuvo esos días, el joven Santiago temiendo que la rubia pudiera serle infiel, la había estado invitando a realizar diferentes actividades en estas dos semanas y de paso aprovechar para hacerlo con ella de una vez, sobra decir que casi fueron descubiertos por la madre del chico en más de una ocasión, pero eso no desanimo al joven en lo absoluto en su propósito, tenía en claro lo que estaba en juego.

 _ **-Nena, ¿me quieres?**_

 _ **-¿Quererte? ¡Te amo Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr.! ¡Pero juro que si te detienes te mato!-**_ grito una enloquecida Lori Loud a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis supremo.

Las palabras de su novia le llenaron de satisfacción, pues eso despejo toda sombra de duda acerca de ese tutor que Lincoln tuvo y no significo nada para ella. Con esa confianza restaurada, el chico latino le ayudo a la rubia a conseguir el mejor orgasmo que hasta ahora hubiese tenido.

 _ **-¡Bobby! ¡Aquí viene! ¡AAAAAHHHHH!-** _ grito con todas las fuerzas que sus pulmones le alcanzaron dar mientras bañaba el rostro del chico con sus jugos de amor.

Ronnie Anne pudo oírlas que claramente esa exclamación de placer de Lori y derivado de eso, perdió la concentración dejándose llevar y bañando del mismo modo al peliblanco.

 _ **-L-Lincoln… quítate, porque yo… ¡Augh!-**_

El jovencito sonrió al ver como la niña luchaba por no gritar cubriéndose con las manos la boca en medio de los espasmos de su primer orgasmo causado por alguien que no fue ella. Sin embargo, cuando este se prolongó más de lo debido, el temor comenzó a invadir al chico, por un segundo creyó que se le había pasado la mano. Por fortuna, solo transcurrieron un par de minutos hasta que la morena recupero el sentido. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el rostro preocupado de su no-novio y por increíble que se escuche, eso le pareció de lo más romántico que no se pudo resistir a besarlo con la misma pasión de hace unos minutos.

 _ **-E-Eso fue intenso…-**_ le dijo la niña al oído y continúo besándolo.

Luego de un breve lapso de besos profundos, Ronnie Anne se apartó de Lincoln y se sorprendió de que solo trajera un par de prendas en su cuerpo, técnicamente estaba desnuda. Así que se dejó llevar por el calor del momento y las retiro sin decir más. Esta era la primera vez que el peliblanco veía a la morena completamente desnuda y en verdad le agrado lo que vio.

 _ **-Eres hermosa-**_ dijo el chico hipnotizado por la desnudez de la niña

- _ **Tonto, solo lo dices por compromiso-**_ respondió ella sonriendo

Sorpresivamente, el jovencito volvió a besarla y dejo que sus manos recorrieran su toda espalda hasta su trasero, la niña se estremeció un poco al apreciar sus caricias, puesto que se sentían más cálidas y le gustaban mucho más.

 _ **-Oye… no me molesta que hagas esto-**_ le susurro la morena al oído y continuo _ **\- ¿Pero no crees que sería justo que tú también te quitaras el resto de la ropa?-**_

El peliblanco sonrió nerviosamente y procedió a retirársela, sin embargo, las manos de la niña lo detuvieron, una mirada maliciosa de la pequeña le dio a entender que ella deseaba tener ese honor. Relamiéndose los labios, Ronnie Anne le quito el pantalón y la trusa, sobra decir que al hacer esto la morena quedo a unos centímetros de la hombría del chico. Lejos de intentar tocarla, la niña se puso de pie y recorrió con su lengua el pecho de su no-novio, el leve aroma a sudor que tenía la encendió aún más.

A estas alturas, ninguno de ellos veía lo que sus hermanos mayores hacia y solo les importaba lo que estaba frente a cada uno. Rápidamente siguieron con su juego de caricias y besos, manos les faltaban a ambos para continuar tocando sus cuerpos con lujuria.

Mientras tanto, Lori ya estaba recuperada de ese orgasmo y Bobby masajeaba y lamia sus senos esperando a que la rubia consintiera a que continuara.

 _ **-Bobby Bubu Osito, ¿Avanzamos al siguiente nivel?-**_ pregunto ella al tiempo que masajeaba el miembro de su novio

 _ **-Claro que si Bebé, déjame ir al closet por unos condones porque no quiero meterte en problemas y me preocupa tu salud-**_

 _ **-¡Ay qué lindo eres! Por eso te amo tanto Bobby-**_ respondió la rubia besando y abrazando al chico latino

Como pudo el joven Santiago se zafo amablemente del abrazo de su novia y camino hacia el closet, en tanto los niños estaban fuera de este mundo y no se dieron cuenta de que el chico se acercaba. Cuando escucharon que se abría la puerta, reaccionaron con temor ya que ambos estaban completamente desnudos, el fuerte aroma a sexo que había en el lugar sin duda haría que Bobby se diera cuenta de lo que hacían y de lo que habían visto… Lincoln no lo hubiera querido admitir, pero este día si acabaría terriblemente mal.

* * *

Bueno ya puse el preámbulo o juego previo como le quieran decir, en el siguiente episodio pasara lo caliente, no se preocupen no sera algo vulgar. Antes de despedirme contestare algunos reviews:

 **J. Nagera:** Si, a mi también me gustan, lo malo es que la mayoría solo se enfocan en lo sexual y casi no hay historia.

 **Aquiles Vaesa (si se lo que quiere decir tu nombre):** Trate de no sacarlos de su personalidad que tienen en la serie, como lo hacen la mayoría y es difícil, pero no imposible.

 **Lobo Hibiky:** Como se ha visto en la serie, ella es mas atrevida y pensé que debería ser así en este fic.

 **creepy:** Aquí lo tienes amigo, disfrútalo y deja un review.

 **An9on:** Ronnie Anne es mexicana y debería ser así en la serie, el problema es que los escritores no lo saben y de esto te puedes dar cuenta con el nombre de Bobby que todos los que somos latinos sabemos que un nombre así no puede existir y seria un poco difícil que la pongan de esa forma, ademas de que es un programa infantil.

 **Guest:** Ese fic quedo de esa manera, creo que haré una versión rule 63 a ver como queda.

 **Rem the bloody girl:** Aquí esta amiga, espero te guste y comenta.

Ahora si me despido, espero sacar el otro mas rápido, nos leemos luego. :)


	3. Evento Inesperado

Hola y Perdón por la enorme tardanza, pero si me complicaron un poco las cosas no solo con este fic, sino en general. Un leve problema personal y luego lo de Chris Savino, que por supuesto no ahondare en el tema. Como sea, aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo de mi fic, espero les guste. Y tratare de no tardarme tanto para el próximo que haga y de nuevo perdón por el retraso. Ah si, dejen reviews.

* * *

 **The Loud House**

 **Espectáculo Prohibido**

 _ **Capítulo 3: Evento Inesperado**_

Lincoln Loud y Ronnie Anne Santiago son un par de niños casi adolescentes como cualquier otro que tuviera su edad y la vida que han llevado no es muy diferente a la de esos otros jóvenes. Pues si bien ha habido días interesantes y dignos de ser recordados por siempre, también han existido días comunes y corrientes que pronto son olvidados, pero sin duda este día ha superado con creces lo que ambos pudieron vivir hasta ahora.

En este preciso instante los dos jovencitos se encuentran en casa de la niña, se encuentran encerrados en el closet que está en el cuarto de Bobby y para complicar las cosas, ambos están desnudos y a nada de ser descubiertos por el hermano mayor de la morena, quien a su vez está a segundos de tener sexo con su novia que también es la hermana mayor del peliblanco y la razón de que estén a punto de ser descubiertos es que el joven latino tiene conciencia y fue en busca de una caja de condones que el guardo en ese closet. Los jovencitos no tenían posibilidad alguna de escape, así que lo único que atinaron a realizar fue abrazarse esperando el fin, sin embargo, en el último segundo en que la puerta se abría, un par de manos alcanzaron y rodearon el pecho de Bobby Santiago junto a una oración que le daría escalofríos a cualquiera.

 _ **-Bobby Bubu Osito… acabo de tener mi periodo y no habría problema si quieres hacerlo sin protección ¿Lo intentamos?-**_ le dice la rubia al oído con un tono seductor.

 _ **-Nena, espera… ¿Lo dices en serio?-**_ pregunta incrédulo el joven girando su cabeza hacia ella.

 _-Por supuesto, no te iba a decir nada, pero cuando mencionaste los condones, supe que te preocupabas por mi integridad de forma sincera-_ dice Lori sin despegar los ojos de su novio.

Y en respuesta, el chico le da un beso apasionado la rubia sellando así el trato. De regreso al closet, los jovencitos respiran tranquilos al darse cuenta de que se habían salvado otra vez, sin embargo, la niña comprendió que una tercera ocasión no ocurriría y debían escapar de ahí cuanto antes.

 _ **-Lincoln, tenemos que salir de aquí-**_ le dice la morena al chico mientras se acercaba a la entrada del closet para idear una salida inmediata.

 _ **-Lo sé, pero ellos están recargados contra la puerta y es imposible hacer algo sin que nos descubran-**_ le respondió el peliblanco asomándose un poco para colaborar con ese plan.

 _ **-Rayos, no esperaba que se pusieran así de románticos precisamente aquí-**_

 _ **-Este… románticos no es la palabra que yo elegiría para definir su comportamiento-**_

 _ **-Ya lo sé, solo se dejan llevar por sus hormonas-**_

La pequeña seguía con su intención de escapar de una sola pieza y creyó que su no-novio ya tendría un mejor plan que ella, sin embargo un sensación muy peculiar en cierta parte de su anatomía la hizo ver la realidad.

 _ **-¿Tienes que estar bromeando?-**_ le pregunto indignada al sentir como el miembro del chico que rozaba su trasero y aumentaba de tamaño a cada momento.

 _ **-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo ya que tú trasero es muy lindo y suave además de que esta tan cerca de… tú sabes y es natural que pase esto-**_

 _ **-E-Esa n-no es excusa, podrías pensar en cosas desagradables o en una forma de salir de aquí y no pasaría nada ahí-**_ le contesto nerviosa y a la vez le pregunto inocentemente - _ **¿En serio crees que es lindo?-**_

 _ **-Sí, lo es, particularmente estas pecas que armonizan con el color de tu piel y me llamaron la atención desde el inicio-**_ le dice el chico mientras acariciaba la parte donde estaban las pecas.

 _ **-Tonto-** _ le respondió con alegría la niña sonriendo sin que él la viera _ **\- Pero lo pasare porque no fuiste grosero-**_

Gracias a ese momento de comicidad involuntario es que se relajó la tensión entre ellos y también dio como resultado que la morena retomara el ambiente que tenía hasta hace unos minutos. Fue casi de inmediato que Ronnie Anne acerco su rostro y beso a su no-novio dejándose llevar al punto de restregar su cuerpo en especial esa parte donde la espalda pierde su nombre contra el miembro erguido del chico.

 _ **-Y creí que yo era el pervertido-**_

 _ **-Silencio, no me interrumpas-**_

El peliblanco dudaba en seguirle la corriente, sin embargo, la manera en que ella se restregaba contra su hombría se sentía muy bien. No podía creer que esto estuviese pasando, ya que podía sentir con claridad como la niña tomaba su miembro y lo ponía en un lugar donde pudo apreciar un calor y humedad bastante agradables, fue hasta ese instante que supo lo que ella pretendía y ya no pudo evitarlo… o mejor dicho, no quiso evitarlo.

No obstante, justo cuando la punta de su hombría entraba en esa cueva virgen, un grito y un golpe seco los detuvo de inmediato.

 _ **-¡AAAHHH! ¡Bobby! ¡Estas dentro de mí!-**_ exclamo la rubia mientras sus piernas se enredaban en la cintura del chico para no caer y este trastabillando un poco, golpeo una pared cercana al closet con fuerza.

Los dos pequeños se asomaron con cuidado y pudieron ver con claridad como el pene del chico latino entraba y salía de la vagina de Lori, también apreciaron como las caderas de la rubia temblaban mientras sus brazos se aferraban al cuello del joven para no caer.

 _ **-Creo que ya están teniendo sexo-**_ le dice la morena sin quitar la vista de lo que hacían los mayores.

- _ **Lo note, aunque… hay algo que no está bien con Lori-** _ le contesto el peliblanco preocupado.

La razón de su inquietud fue el hilo de sangre que comenzó a bajar por una de las piernas de Bobby, el joven Santiago se dio cuenta que ella está sufriendo terriblemente, pues sus lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas y el sudor perlaba su bello rostro, esto no es lo que él quería pasara esta primera vez, no deseaba que un recuerdo así viviera en su mente cada vez que rememorara el día en que perdió su virginidad. Sin decirle nada a la rubia, el retiro con cuidado su miembro para no continuar lastimándola, pero antes de que lo consiguiera, las piernas de su novia lo aprisionaron con más fuerza.

 _ **-¿Nena?-**_

 _ **-L-Lo s-siento… n-no pensé que fuera tan grande y lo subestime-**_ le dice ella con voz entrecortada.

 _ **-Creí que te estaba lastimando-**_ respondió el chico con preocupación.

 _ **-No del todo, estuve practicando con un juguete, pero era más pequeño-**_ le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa y un poco apenada por hacer esta revelación.

 _ **-Pues me asustaste mucho, nena-**_

Lori interrumpió a Bobby con un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, acompañado de una sonrisa maliciosa su parte y con sus brazos lo atraía hacia ella impidiendo que terminara su oración. Al ver esa señal, el chico latino entendió que la joven Loud ya se había acostumbrado un poco a su miembro y deseaba continuar, por lo que se movió de nueva cuenta, teniendo más cuidado de no lastimarla y así reiniciar la actividad sexual.

Los dos niños continuaron vieron con atención ese espectáculo prohibido sin perder detalle, que si bien solo podían apreciar la parte baja de los cuerpos de sus consanguíneos, no dejaba de ser excitante. Los gritos de placer de Lori se podían escuchar por toda la casa, el ritmo que Bobby mantenía al entrar y salir de la cueva de su novia, ese aroma a sexo que llegaba hasta donde ellos se encontraban y sin que lo notaran estaba teniendo un efecto afrodisiaco en ambos.

 _ **-Vamos… ¿Qué esperan? Muévanse de aquí-**_ dice la niña con una molestia palpable.

Lincoln no respondió nada al ver ese comportamiento de su no-novia, pero al observar con mayor de detalle noto como se acariciaba delicadamente su entrepierna, no podía creer que estuviera así de enojada y la vez tan llena de lujuria, era más que obvio que esta situación si le afectaba. Tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo y sin decirle a la niña se colocó detrás y de manera sorpresiva puso sus manos en los pequeños montículos que florecían en su pecho.

 _ **-Lincoln… ¿Q-Que pretendes?-**_ le pregunta aterrada la morena.

 _ **-Quiero ayudarte a liberar un poco esa tensión-**_ le contesto el jovencito sin dejar de acariciar los incipientes senos de su no-novia.

 _ **-N-No… por favor, no lo hagas-** _ le dice ella con un hilo de voz, pero sin hacer algo para detenerlo.

 _ **-Tranquila-**_ le responde el peliblanco moviendo con más cadencia sus manos.

Y a pesar de las suplicas de la niña, Lincoln continuo acariciando lentamente sus senos diminutos causándole un placer indescriptible y extrañamente se sentía mucho mejor que cuando le introdujo los dedos, sin embargo, resulto contraproducente pues le estaba costando trabajo acallar sus gemidos, tuvo que morder de nueva cuenta su nudillo que ya tenía marcas de dientes. El peliblanco veía divertido sus reacciones e intentos de apartarlo de su persona, él se dejaba llevar al morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

 _ **-N-No, no sigas por favor-**_ le suplico la jovencita en voz baja a la vez que intentaba apartar al chico con su trasero, pero solo consiguió que el pene de su no-novio se metiera entre sus piernas aumentando la tortura.

Esto ya era demasiado para soportar, su mente ya no reacciono adecuadamente y si bien, su cuerpo todavía se resistía a ceder ante ese placer, su fuerza de voluntad ya no existía y solo deseaba que Lincoln hiciera algo más que solo estar rozando su vulva y clítoris con ese trozo de carne.

 _ **-L-Lincoln… no seas malo y hazlo…-**_

El jovencito trago saliva al escucharla decir estas palabras de manera tan sensual y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero cayó en cuenta que si lo llevaba a cabo podría lastimarla, ya que estaba seguro de que Ronnie Anne nunca ha hecho lo mismo que Lori y ha practicado con un juguete.

 _ **-Ronnie… yo…-**_

Su trasero en desarrollo le resultaba demasiado tentador y ella no ofrecía ninguna oposición, es más, pudo sentir como la morena apretó las piernas y el roce que tenían los genitales de ambos era indescriptible, sin embargo, comenzaba a ser audible aunque a estas alturas ya poco les importaba a los jovencitos. De pronto, Lincoln detuvo ese vaivén que su no-novia tenia y en un movimiento rápido abrió la vulva de la chica, arrancándole un gemido que le erizo la piel, el chico tomo su miembro endurecido y lo coloco en la entrada de esa cueva virgen.

Y por increíble que parezca, los jovencitos fueron interrumpidos una segunda vez por una serie de golpes repentinos fuera del closet. Lori había tirado varios cuadros mientras era cargada por Bobby en su camino a la cama, la pequeña salió un poco del trance y tomo esto como una señal de buena suerte, pues si ellos tenían sexo de esa manera desenfrenada podrían salir sin mucho esfuerzo… sin embargo, al voltear para avisarle a Lincoln noto la posición en que estaban y fue demasiado tentador, así que apretó sus piernas. Al sentir eso el joven Loud supo que ella deseaba terminar esto y esa sonrisa maliciosa se lo dejo más que en claro. El peliblanco le devolvió la mirada y atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo dándole un beso delicado, de tal manera que ella supo que su intención de escapar se había esfumado.

 _ **-¡B-Bobby! E-Espera…** **a cada paso que das, s-siento que entra m-más profundamente y me e-estas volviendo loca-**_ balbuceo la rubia mientras se aferraba al cuello del chico latino para no caer.

 _ **-Ya casi llegamos a la cama Nena, resiste un poco más-**_ le contesto con tono calmado su novio.

Para el joven Santiago podía parecer muy pequeño el trecho que faltaba para llegar al tálamo donde seguiría demostrándole su amor a Lori, no así para ella ya que sus alaridos, mezcla de placer y dolor que bien pudieron ser escuchados en toda la casa decían algo muy diferente. Bobby llego pensar que la rubia estaba exagerando las cosas, pero ignoraba que dadas las dimensiones de su hombría, esta golpeaba con bastante fuerza el cérvix de la chica, provocándole mucho dolor. Afortunadamente, fue hasta que ella le clavo las uñas en la espalda que llevo al joven a acelerar el paso y luego de unos segundos angustiantes, alcanzaron el lecho en el cual se dejaron caer sin soltar el abrazo.

 _ **-Perdona Nena, creí que te estaba gustando, me deje llevar y casi te lastimo-** _ le dice Bobby bastante apenado y preocupado porque ella hundió la cara en su pecho.

 _ **-Descuida, yo también me deje llevar y no sentí cuando tu pene llego a mi cérvix hasta que me dolió mucho, si hubieras continuado tal vez hubiera llegado a mi útero-** _ le contesto la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas y prosiguió _ **\- Creo que con esta experiencia, ya sé cuál es mi limite… literalmente-**_

Los jóvenes rieron por la broma involuntaria que hizo ella y gracias a esto el ambiente que tenían no se apagara, así que sin pensarlo mucho. Lori tomo el rostro de Bobby y le dio un beso muy dulce, el joven Santiago para no arruinar el calor del momento con un arrebato de pasión, le correspondió ese beso con la misma dulzura logrando con ello que la rubia tuviera la suficiente confianza de volver a tratar.

 _ **-Bueno, ya estamos en la cama, ¿Te gustaría intentarlo con esto?-**_ le pregunto ella con voz seductora.

Bobby se acercó a su novia y le dio otro beso, al mismo tiempo tomo uno de los pechos de la chica masajeándolo con suavidad, cuando vio que ella comenzaba a jadear y retorcerse, decidiendo elevar la intensidad de sus caricias y lamio con la punta de la lengua el pezón que ya estaba completamente erguido, lo hizo en pequeños círculos y mordisqueo levemente para que entrara en calor, al sentir ese placer, la rubia arqueo la espalda y cerró los ojos abandonándose a las sensaciones que venían en oleada.

 _ **-Bobby… entra de nuevo por favor…-**_ le suplico Lori sin abrir los ojos.

El joven latino separo con cuidado las piernas de la chica y se situó frente al túnel de amor, con un par de dedos abrió delicadamente la flor de su amada y noto que los jugos ya fluían de manera intensa, supo entonces que ese era el momento de concretar la unión carnal nuevamente.

La chica Loud continuo con los ojos cerrados a la espera de ser herida por el cuchillo de carne que su novio, por su parte Bobby sostenía con una mano su hombría pensando como entrar ella sin lastimarla.

De regreso al closet, los dos pre-adolescentes seguían viendo lo que sus hermanos mayores hacían, Lincoln no dejaba de observar con deseo el hermoso trasero en desarrollo de su no-novia y sentía como este golpeaba contra sus piernas debido al movimiento que ambos hacían. Aun con esta tentación, el chico dudaba en hacerlo con ella pues temía replicar ese incidente que tuvo Bobby con su hermana al dejarse llevar, no quería herirla esta primera vez. No obstante, él no era el único para decidir si tendrían sexo o no, la morena aun aprisionaba con sus piernas el bien dotado miembro del peliblanco y sin decirle nada, tomo su pene poniéndolo frente a la entrada de su cueva por una tercera vez.

 _ **-Ronnie Anne… yo…-**_ le dice el chico con temor en su voz y retrocediendo un poco.

La niña comprendió porque se comportaba de esa forma y con voz suave le contesto _ **\- Descuida Lincoln, hazlo sin miedo y entra en mí, pues sé que no me harás daño-** _ sonrió con tal dulzura, algo que sin duda ella jamás hubiese hecho, provocando una reacción inesperada en su persona.

El temor que hasta ese entonces el peliblanco sentía se esfumo y le devolvió la sonrisa. La morena supo que su no-novio entraría en ella en cualquier instante y al hacerlo con esa hombría que el poseía la haría gritar como nunca antes aunado a la enorme posibilidad de que los descubrieran, obviamente no podía permitir eso, así que tomo lo primero que tuvo a la mano y se lo metió en la boca. El chico vio cuando ella hizo esto, pero no supo lo que había tomado así que no le dio importancia y procedió a penetrarla con cuidado.

 _ **-¿Lista? Aquí voy…-**_

El pene del jovencito entro con dificultad en el canal virgen de la niña, quien a pesar de la ropa interior en su boca, el sonido que emitió fue bastante audible y por un segundo el peliblanco creyó que la había lastimado, optando por retirar su miembro, pero antes de conseguirlo, las manos de la morena se aferraron con fuerza sus pantorrillas impidiendo su escape, además vio como movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, ella no quería que se saliera. Fue entonces que el chico sintió como algo apretaba su pene, no podía creer que esto pudiese provenir de la intimidad de Ronnie Anne.

 _ **-¿Qué es esto?-**_ le pregunto Lincoln intrigado, pero sin dejar de moverse.

 _ **-Te estoy abrazando-**_ le respondió la niña quitándose la ropa interior de la boca y continuo- _ **Es la forma en que te digo que continúes, leí en un libro que eso lo podían hacer la mayoría de las vaginas, lo que no creí es que me podía pasar en esta ocasión y aunque me duele todavía, no negare que es delicioso-**_

El peliblanco se dio cuenta de lo que ella decía era verdad y de tal modo se movió mas rápido, porque no solo era su no-novia la que estaba gozando, esa sensación tan placentera que sintió en su pene ahora abarcaba toda la extensión del mismo, no había punto de comparación cuando él lo hacía con su mano. Sin pensarlo, la tomo de las caderas atrayéndola con fuerza hacia él, provocando que su hombría la penetrara más profundamente y que ella sintiera más placer, esto quedo de manifiesto cuando la niña arqueo la espalda y sus gemidos subieron de volumen. La morena intentaba guardar silencio cubriendo su boca con las manos, pero le era imposible y justo en el último segundo a que la pequeña gritara en serio, el chico Loud giro delicadamente y ahogo ese grito de placer con su boca mientras seguía penetrándola.

De vuelta con los mayores, Bobby entraba y salía de la intimidad de la rubia con cuidado, además de que esa posición que estaba usando, el misionero, ayudaba a que no fuese tan profunda la penetración. Lori besaba a su novio como si no hubiera mañana, el sexo que estaban teniendo era del agrado de los dos y en especial para la joven Loud porque le excitaba en sobremanera tenerlo tan cerca y ver sus reacciones mientras entraba en su persona, esto le parecía muy romántico, sin embargo, sentía que algo le faltaba.

 _ **-Bobby Bubu Osito… me encanta lo que me haces, pero ¿Te puedo pedir algo y me lo cumplirías?-**_ le pregunto ella mirando directamente a los del joven Santiago.

 _ **-Claro Nena-**_

 _ **-¿Lo harías mas rápido y fuerte?-**_ continuo la rubia con una sonrisa

 _ **-Oye Lori, te puedo lastimar-**_

 _ **-Descuida, esta vez estaré más atenta y si siento que te excedes te lo diré de inmediato-**_

El chico latino dudo un poco, pero el repentino beso que ella le dio termino por convencerlo y acelero el ritmo de sus embates para complacerla. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando la chica Loud comenzó a gritar desaforadamente.

 _ **-¡AAAHHH! ¡Si, esto es lo que deseaba sentir!-** _ grito con todas sus fuerzas la joven al tiempo que aprisionaba a su novio con sus torneadas piernas.

De nueva cuenta el cuarto se llenó de esos sonidos acuosos que se escuchaban tan obscenos y a la vez tan excitantes para ella, esto se potencio debido a que no había nadie que pudiese ser testigo de lo que ahí sucedía y le dio el valor necesario para llegar más lejos de lo que ella pudiese haber pensado. Luego de unos minutos de poderosas arremetidas por parte de Bobby, el fantasma del orgasmo se hizo presente en el chico, pero era demasiado pronto y la podía decepcionar para no hacerlo selo comunico de todas formas.

 _ **-Nena… lo siento, c-creo que voy a…-**_ le dice muy apenado el joven Santiago esperando a oír el reclamo airado de su novia.

Sorprendentemente, Lori sonrió en medio de ese coctel de sensaciones y le acaricio el rostro y le dijo con tono comprensivo _ **\- Termina si es lo que deseas, dije que podías hacerlo sin protección ¿No? Además, creo que por mi culpa perdiste el ritmo que ya tenías hace unos minutos-**_

 _ **-¡Lori, nena por eso te amo!-**_ le contesto el joven abrazando y besando a la chica.

 _ **-¿Solo por eso?**_ \- le dice ella con tono serio y molesto, que de inmediato de esfuma de su rostro _**-Es broma, ya sé que no solo es por eso-**_

Haciendo caso a lo dicho por su novia, el chico latino acelero el ritmo de sus caderas y el gozo de la pareja se incrementó bastante. Bobby incluso pudo sentir como Lori le clavaba las uñas en su trasero, lo cual le dijo el nivel de placer que ella tenía y luego de unos minutos agotadores, el clímax se hizo presente.

 _ **-¡AAAAHHHH!-**_ gritaron al unísono los jóvenes al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Es un poco raro que una experiencia así suceda en conjunto, más aun en una pareja joven que recién inicio su vida sexual, pero no del todo imposible. Los novios se quedaron inmóviles por varios segundos, Ronnie Anne y Lincoln se preocuparon al ver que sucedía esto y por un minuto estuvieron tentados a dejar de tener sexo para salir a comprobar que estuviesen bien, por fortuna el enorme suspiro que dieron los dos les convenció de lo contrario.

 _ **-¡Eso fue lo más intenso que he en mi vida!-**_ exclamo con emoción la rubia al borde del llanto.

 _ **-Me alegra que haya pasado de esa manera nena *Que la verdad no creí que se pudiera*-**_ le dice el chico latino al mismo tiempo que pasa por su mente esta idea y mientras se dejaba caer al lado de la chica completamente exhausto.

La chica Loud volteo a ver a su novio de manera inocente y sin quererlo noto algo en la expresión del rostro del joven _**–Bobby Bubu Osito ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-**_

 _ **-Oye Nena ¿Estas completamente segura que ya tuviste tu periodo?-**_ le pregunto el chico latino a la rubia mientras miraba de reojo como su intimidad derramaba el excedente de su semilla y continuo- Ya que termine dentro de ti y la verdad no me gustaría causarte un problema terrible con tu familia-

 _ **-Eres tan lindo, pero para que te quedes tranquilo lo tuve hace dos días-**_ le respondió ella con una sonrisa al tiempo que se acurrucaba en el pecho de su novio.

 _ **-De cualquier forma. Si algo sucede, te responderé como se debe-**_ le dice el joven alzando su puño con seguridad.

 _ **-¡Ay Bobby! Con esas palabras haces que me enamore más de ti-**_ le dice la joven Loud mientras besaba al chico _ **\- Además, hay otra cosa que use para evitar cualquier eventualidad, pero no quiero que nadie se entere de ello-**_

El joven Santiago se intrigo por la actitud tan seria y misteriosa que tuvo Lori tan repentinamente, así que se acercó a ella para escuchar ese secreto.

 _ **-Le pedí a Lisa que me hiciera unas pastillas anticonceptivas con una mayor efectividad-**_ le respondió ella con un rojo intenso en sus mejillas.

 _ **-Cielos Nena, eso es…-**_

 _ **-Espera aun no termino-**_

 _ **-¿Acaso todavía hay más?-**_

 _ **-Ella acepto gustosa, pero a cambio me pidió que compartiera un poco de información sobre mi encuentro sexual para su investigación aunque lo dijo de otra manera más complicada de pronunciar-** _ continuo la rubia desviando un poco la mirada debido a la enorme vergüenza que sentía.

 _ **-¿Y tú aceptaste?-**_

Lori solo atino a asentir con pena a su novio, quien ya lucía un rojo intenso en el rostro.

 _ **-Lisa no le contara a nadie de esto, solo quiere la información, según ella me dijo que yo solo era la segunda opción ya que estaba esperando a que Lincoln tuviera la edad suficiente para pedírselo y puesto a que tiene varios secretos suyos, los usaría para "persuadirlo" sin que tuviera opción de negarse-**_

 _ **-Un momento, ¿Dijiste que Lisa esperaba a Lincoln para proponérselo? ¿Y se puede saber con quién haría esas cosas?-** _ le pregunto Bobby con tono molesto porque el ya adivinaba la respuesta que ella le daría.

 _ **-Pues… este… con Ronnie Anne-**_

Regresando con los jovencitos dentro del closet que seguían teniendo sexo mientras espiaban a sus respectivos hermanos mayores, no dejaron de hacerlo aun cuando escucharon esa revelación que Lori le hizo a Bobby quien se enojaba a cada minuto.

 _ **-L-Lincoln, ¿T-Tú sabias de eso?-**_ le pregunto la niña con bastante curiosidad.

- _ **Lynn me previno de las locuras que Lisa planeaba desde hace unas semanas, por eso he evitado hablar con ella desde entonces-** _ le responde el joven Loud sin detenerse.

 _ **-¿En serio? Gracias por mencionarlo, ya que hace poco Luan me dijo que Lisa quería hablar conmigo de algo sumamente importante**_ \- le dice la morena mientras apretaba los puños a consecuencia del placer que experimentaba.

- _ **Espera, quiero intentar esa posición que ellos estaban haciendo-**_ le dijo el peliblanco girando el cuerpo de su pareja sexual y recostándola con cuidado sin salir de su intimidad.

Esta maniobra que si bien no fue complicada, si tuvo un efecto en la niña que no esperaba sentir.

 _ **-L-Lincoln, no v-vuelvas a hacer eso, se sintió muy extraño y me dio un poco de miedo porque tocaste algo ahí dentro que me hizo ver lucecitas -**_ le dice la morena con una sonrisa de satisfacción _ **\- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito, verdad?-**_

 _ **-No lo hice con esa intención Ronnie Anne, en serio-** _ le responde el chico Loud tratando de que ella no se enfade por el pequeño error que cometió.

 _ **-Muy bien, te creo y no estoy enojada por esto-**_ le dice la niña mientras besa al peliblanco _ **\- Te confesare una cosa Lincoln… siento que algo viene y no puedo evitarlo-**_

 _ **-No te reprimas y deja que suceda, porque yo también siento que algo viene-**_ le responde el joven abrazando a la chica.

 _ **-NNNNGGGGHHHH…-**_ fue lo único que se alcanzó a oír cuando los dos alcanzaron el clímax y gracias a que el chico Loud estuvo al pendiente de las reacciones de la morena, fue que pudo silenciar con un beso apasionado los gritos de placer que emitió ella.

Afortunadamente, ni Lori o Bobby escucharon algo de esto, pues todavía continuaban discutiendo sobre la futura sexualidad de Ronnie Anne y Lincoln, al notar ese tono molesto en el chico latino, los dos jovencitos se detuvieron súbitamente y pusieron atención a lo que los mayores decían.

 _ **-¡Ella aún es demasiado joven para que eso suceda!-** _ dijo el chico latino con cierto enojo

- _ **Ya lo sé Bobby, en ningún momento he dicho que ya lo están haciendo, solo dije que en un futuro sucederá algo entre ellos-**_

 _ **-P-Pero Nena… yo…-**_

 _ **-Bubu Osito…-** _ suspiro al darse cuenta de que no era enojo lo que su novio sentía, era miedo a perderla, así que continuar discutiendo no llevaría esto a ningún lado por lo que decidió probar desde otro ángulo _**-Ronnie Anne algún día encontrara al amor de su vida y querrá irse de casa a vivir con él, realmente no me gusta pensar en esto, pero sé que Lincoln también lo hará y no me queda más que confiar en el-**_

 _ **-Lo siento nena, no quise deprimirte con una idea así-**_ le contesto el joven Santiago con tristeza

La joven pareja se abrazó tiernamente dando por terminada la discusión y por el contacto físico que tuvieron volvió a encender la llama de la pasión que estuvo a punto de apagarse por esta nimiedad. De regreso al closet, los dos casi adolescentes observaron con alegría que sus hermanos ya se habían reconciliado y que ese ahogado grito orgásmico de hace un momento no lo escucharon.

 _ **-Y para que no te preocupes por Ronnie Anne, te diré que no se han besado desde ese día en el restaurant-**_ le dijo la rubia separándose un poco del rostro del chico latino.

 _ **-¿Cómo sabes eso?-**_

 _ **-Mis hermanas me han dicho lo que hacen cuando están en la casa, solo hablan de videojuegos, comics, bromas y cosas así-**_ le respondió la chica Loud sonriendo

 _ **-¿Pero y si están en la calle o en el parque?-**_

 _ **-Es exactamente lo mismo, Lynn y Luna dicen que es así las veces que los han visto-**_

 _ **-Oye Lori, eso ya es demasiado, yo creí que Ronnie exageraba con eso de que ustedes se la pasaban espiándolos cada vez que estaban juntos, solo faltaría que me dijeras que los han grabado-** _ le dijo Bobby bastante sorprendido.

 _ **-Bueno… este… Bobby la verdad es que…-**_ le contesto la rubia con un rojo intenso en la cara.

 _ **-¡Lori! ¿En serio los han grabado?-**_

 _ **-¡Fue un accidente! Luan estaba grabando algo divertido que hacían Lola y Lana, entonces fuera de cámara Lynn empujo a Lincoln y este cayó sobre Ronnie Anne, por eso parecía que estaban haciendo algo más en el sofá, no porque en verdad lo estuvieran haciendo, lo siento Bubu Osito-** _ le grito la chica Loud a punto de llorar a su novio intentando disculparse.

 _ **-Ahora entiendo porque Mamá castigo a Ronnie, no sabía que eso pasaba en el video y de hecho no lo vi, porque lo borro de mi celular. Hablare con ella más tarde y que deje de estar enojada con mi hermana-**_ le contesto Bobby en completa calma dando a entender que ya no estaba molesto con nada y continuo _**–Está bien, olvidemos lo que paso en ese video y dejemos la plática del sexo de nuestros hermanos para otra ocasión y que te parece si mejor continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo-**_

La rubia sonrió maliciosamente ya que supo de inmediato a que se refería Bobby y acercándose a él de manera felina, le dio un beso tan apasionado que le mordió los labios al chico sangrándolo un poco de la boca.

 _ **-Perdona Bobby Bubu Osito, me deje llevar y te mordí muy fuerte-**_

 _ **-Tranquila Nena, con esto ya estamos parejos, recuerda que hace poco me deje llevar y casi te lastimo-**_

Los dos jóvenes se rieron por lo raro de la situación, pero no le dieron mayor importancia y continuaron con sus caricias, en la mente de ambos ya no existía el tema del sexo entre Ronnie Anne y Lincoln porque no valía la pena pensar en ello, pues no sucedería en los próximos 5 años… o al menos eso creyeron.

Pues con cierta ironía, eso ya había ocurrido a un par de metros de ellos y que incluso ya tuvieron su primer orgasmo en conjunto, los dos pequeños solo veían a sus congéneres mayores con algo de incomodidad y no porque los mirasen teniendo relaciones, fue por la revelación que Lori le hizo a Bobby y que causo un problema mayúsculo a la morena con su madre.

 _ **-Bueno, ya supimos que fue un accidente-** _ le dice la niña con tono seco al peliblanco

- _ **Ronnie Anne, ya no te preocupes por eso, tu hermano menciono que le dirá a tu mamá la verdad-**_

 _ **-Lincoln, tu no estuviste cuando ella me regaño por el video-** _ le contesta enojada la morena ya con lágrimas.

 _ **-No, no estuve, pero yo sabía que no habíamos hecho algo indebido-**_ le dice el chico Loud abrazándola - _ **Creo será mejor esperar a que se vayan pronto y después arreglaremos esto con tu Mamá-**_

De regreso con los mayores que ya habían iniciado su segundo encuentro amoroso, Lori se recostó en la cama y espero con paciencia a que su novio la penetrara con la misma intensidad antes vista. La rubia se imaginó el desempeño del chico latino y la piel se le erizo por el hecho, sin embargo, Bobby tenía otros planes que la sorprenderían aún más.

De manera inesperada, el joven Santiago se abalanzo sobre ella y hasta ese punto las cosas parecían ir como la otra ocasión, solo que sin decirle nada a ella, Bobby la coloco sobre su persona. Fue más que obvia la sorpresa de la rubia pues su novio siempre quedaba arriba, no entendía el porqué de esta situación.

 _ **-¿Bobby? ¿Qué haces?-**_

 _ **-Desde que somos novios siempre he tenido en la memoria de que yo soy quien inicia con los besos y las caricias, ahora en esta primera vez no fue diferente-**_ le dijo el joven con tono serio preocupando a la chica Loud.

 _ **-P-Pero Bubu Osito, en las películas y novelas que he visto, es el hombre quien inicia todo o es malo que así suceda-**_

 _ **-En lo absoluto nena, sin embargo, es cierto que a muchas mujeres les gusta tener el control de las cosas-**_

 _ **-Entonces esto es…-**_

 _ **-Quiero que tú lleves las riendas en esta ocasión, tú me dirás que quieres hacer y como lo quieres hacer-**_ le dijo el chico latino con una sonrisa

Para Lori Loud, una chica que ha basado su vida en ejercer un control férreo en otras personas, sus hermanas y hermano principalmente, que su novio le proponga algo así resulta demasiado tentador. Y no es porque no quiera ejercer ese tipo de control en Bobby, lo que no desea es que se sienta manipulado y aunque es verdad que cuando salen, es ella la que decide a donde van a ir y que van a hacer, en el tema de la intimidad la rubia le da cierta libertad al chico latino, ya que sabe hasta dónde llegara y no cruzara esa línea… a menos que ella también lo quisiera. Lo que ocurre muy esporádicamente ya que le cuesta mucho trabajo abandonarse a sus caricias y al temor de un embarazo no deseado, el tener una familia tan extensa puede obrar cosas mucho más efectivas que una charla en la mente de una chica, solo cuando veía que su novio realmente lo quería con todo su ser y ella también, es que cedía un poco… por fortuna esta era una de esas ocasiones.

 _ **-Está bien-**_ le contesto la rubia mientras hacía pequeños círculos en su pecho - _ **Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que solo lo haremos una vez más y puesto que me diste el control… yo iré arriba-** _ le dijo ella mientras le sonrió con tal malicia que excito a su novio casi de inmediato.

La chica Loud se dio cuenta de ello y quiso divertirse un poco, con cuidado se sentó sobre el miembro del joven y de forma muy lenta comenzó a mover sus caderas en pequeños círculos. Esta sensación fue experimentada por Bobby como algo delicioso que al cabo de unos segundos se convirtió en una tortura puesto que su novia solo hacia esto sin concretar la penetración.

 _ **-Nena, no seas mala-**_ suplico el chico que ya estaba fuera de sí.

La rubia sonrió de nueva cuenta y continuo con su dulce martirio, la chica pudo apreciar con claridad con su vulva cuando recorrió toda la hombría de su novio cada vena e imperfección que existía en el aunado a las reacciones de este la encendían aún más y deseaba que no terminara nunca. Sin embargo, ella recordó sus palabras acerca de tener poco tiempo y sin que el chico latino lo adivinara se empalo con ese trozo de carne una vez más.

Bobby apenas atino a reaccionar cuando sintió que su miembro entro y golpeo el cérvix de la chica, estaba ocurriendo lo que trato de evitar hace unos minutos y rápidamente detuvo a Lori, sin embargo, ella no se lo permitió y lo miro con seriedad.

 _ **-¡Lori, Nena! ¡Te voy a lastimar!-**_ le dijo el chico latino con alarma

 _ **-No te preocupes Bobby, aprendí mi lección-**_ le contesto la rubia con calma y le dio un beso.

El joven Santiago no estaba del todo convencido, pero de todas formas la dejo continuar y al cabo de unos segundos el chico pudo sentir algo muy diferente, su miembro ya no golpeaba con el fondo, no pudo entender como lo había logrado su novia y no le pregunto porque noto la cara de satisfacción en ella y eso era lo único que le importaba.

De regreso al closet, los jovencitos no perdieron detalle de lo que sus hermanos hacían y eso le dio una idea a la morena que aún no perdía el deseo. Sin decir nada, Ronnie Anne puso de espaldas al piso al peliblanco aplicando solo un poco de fuerza y sin perder un instante se colocó sobre él. Al estar en esa posición, la niña noto algo que la hizo estremecer…tenia sometido a Lincoln a su completa voluntad, podía hacer lo que quisiera con él y ese simple hecho la excito todavía más. Sonriendo con la misma malicia que Lori mostro, la niña comenzó a besar el rostro de su no-novio y lentamente con su lengua bajo por su cuello causando escalofríos en el chico, ya para ese entonces la hombría del jovencito había reaccionado y estaba en contacto con la vulva de la niña.

Fue en ese instante que la morena comprendió porque Lori era una controladora terrible, no se trataba de solo ejercer ese dominio en sus hermanas o en Lincoln, era la sensación de poder que tenía sobre otra persona lo que le excitaba, el tener completamente a su merced a alguien sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Esa emoción era intoxicante y muy adictiva al grado de casi provocarle un orgasmo, Ronnie Anne apenas pudo contener su enorme excitación con un beso sorpresivo que le dio al peliblanco quien lo correspondió de la misma forma.

 _ **-Me doy cuenta que descubriste el secreto de Lori-**_ le pregunto Lincoln en una oportunidad que su boca estaba libre.

La niña sudo frio por lo dicho por su no-novio, la verdad no se esperaba que le dijera algo así y titubeo un poco para contestarle _**-L-Lincoln, m-me deje llevar un poco, me resulto muy tentador verte completamente indefenso-**_

 _ **-Tranquila, no estoy molesto, de hecho, lo supe en cuanto me derribaste y te colocaste encima de mí-**_

 _ **-¿Entonces, puedo, mejor dicho, podemos hacerlo así?-**_ le pregunto la niña de forma tímida algo que no tenía ningún sentido ya que su comportamiento inicial había dicho otra cosa.

- _ **Vaya, cuando me levante esta mañana no pensé que esto me pasaría-**_ dice el chico sin perder la calma

 _ **-¿En serio?-**_

 _ **-Sí, yo pensé que solo tendríamos una no-cita como las anteriores-**_

 _ **-¿Y cuándo fue que pensaste otra cosa?-**_

 _ **-Creo que en el momento en que me dijiste que me tendrías que mostrar algo y te comportaste muy misteriosa-**_

 _ **-Ah ya, ¿Sabías que eres un pervertido Lincoln?-**_

 _ **-Si fuera tu no diría eso Señorita Jamás me he masturbado-**_

 _ **-Eres un…-**_

Al ver su reacción tan agresiva y que había relajado un poco, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Lincoln le dio otro beso y en un movimiento rápido entro en ella, la morena apenas reacciono cuando eso sucedió, pero en cuanto el peliblanco se empezó a mover la niña hundió su rostro en el pecho del jovencito en un intento de apagar los gritos y gemidos que salían de su boca y amenazaban con ser escuchados por sus hermanos mayores. Ronnie Anne volteo a ver afuera por reflejo para saber si habían sido descubiertos… y por fortuna no fue así, ya que Lori y Bobby seguían haciéndolo de manera muy parecida a una película pornográfica.

 _ **-Tranquilízate un poco Ronnie o nos escucharan-**_ le susurro el peliblanco al oído

 _ **-No creo que eso pase-** _ le respondió y giro la cara del chico hacia donde sus congéneres estaban.

Los dos jovencitos vieron con una sonrisa como sus hermanos tenían sexo de una forma salvaje, solo se escuchaba el sonido acuoso de piel contra piel y los gemidos de la rubia, en un punto de este encuentro sexual el chico latino tomo el trasero de la chica Loud y lo atrajo con tal fuerza que Lori se quedó inmóvil pues en ese instante ella tuvo un enorme orgasmo. Sin saberlo Bobby continuo penetrándola hasta que sintió como su vagina se contrajo debido al clímax y no pudo evitar llegar al suyo. Los novios exhalaron un enorme suspiro y la rubia se dejó caer en el pecho del chico latino, estaba exhausta, pero muy feliz.

 _ **-Vaya, no pensé que lo harían de esa manera tan intensa-**_ le dijo la morena al peliblanco si dejar de moverse

De nueva cuenta, esa imagen que había visto le dio una loca idea a Lincoln y tomo el trasero de su no-novia, comenzando a moverse de la misma forma haciendo que ella hundiera más la cara en su pecho.

 _ **-Eres un maldito, te voy a matar Lincoln Loud… t-te v-voy a-**_ le susurro muy molesta por el atrevimiento que el chico tuvo, pero cambio de tono luego de unos segundos _**-Te matare si te detienes, sigue, sigue, ya casi viene-**_

El peliblanco pudo sentir con claridad la humedad, sin embargo, esta no provenía de la intimidad de la niña, sino de su pecho donde el rostro de ella se había posado, la morena estaba extasiada y al borde de la locura al sentir tal placer que no podía parar de salivar y eso provocaba la sensación un tanto incomoda. Al cabo de unos minutos la jovencita experimento otro orgasmo igual de intenso que el primero y de la misma forma tuvo que ahogar ese grito de dicha con los labios del chico Loud. Lincoln ya no pudo soportarlo más y descargo su semilla en la vagina de la jovencita quien solo atino a abrazar a su no-novio hasta que este coctel de sensaciones terminara… ninguno de ellos podía pensar con claridad y hacer algo más en estas condiciones sería muy peligroso.

Pasados unos 20 minutos, la rubia fue la primera en hablar y acariciando el pecho de su novio le dijo muy amorosa _**-Bobby Bubu Osito, esto fue lo más maravilloso que hemos hecho y me gustaría repetirlo-**_

 _ **-¿En serio lo quieres hacer de nuevo?-**_ pregunto el chico Santiago emocionado y esperando a que ella propusiera otro round

 _ **-Si… -**_ le responde ella y sin esperarlo el joven ya la estaba besando, sin embargo, Lori lo detuvo en seco _ **\- O eso me gustaría decirte, pero recuerda que ya casi es la hora de la función y no podemos perder los boletos-**_

 _ **-Pero… yo creí que…-**_ le dice Bobby completamente desilusionado

- _ **No te desesperes, las cosas buenas saben mejor si aprendes a esperarlas con paciencia-**_ le contesto al rubia dándole un beso en la frente _ **\- Bueno, voy a bañarme, así que tu vienes conmigo-**_

 _ **-¿Y podríamos?-**_

 _ **-No, literalmente ya es muy tarde, en otra ocasión tal vez-**_ le contesta ella con autoridad y se levanta de la cama.

 _ **-No perdía nada con intentarlo-** _ se dijo a sí mismo a manera de consuelo y en un vano intento de que su orgullo no saliera tan malherido.

 _ **-Y a todo esto, nunca me dijiste la verdadera razón de porque lo hicimos en tu casa, solo mencionaste que era importante y que no habría nadie-**_

 _ **-Ah eso, veras es una situación graciosa, todo empezó ese día que...-**_

De ese modo, Lori tomo de la mano a Bobby para dirigirse al baño y ducharse, desde afuera solo se alcanzaba a oír sus risas y plática distorsionada. Fue la oportunidad perfecta que los jovencitos esperaban y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, salieron del closet desnudos y bañados en sudor además de otros líquidos que escurrían de sus cuerpos, con cuidado caminaron hasta la habitación de la morena cerrando desde dentro hasta que sus hermanos se fueran.

Los minutos pasaban y no había señal de que esto sucediera, la desesperación comenzaba hacerse presente en Ronnie Anne.

 _ **-¿Qué pasa? ¿No se suponía que ya tenían que irse?-**_ dijo la niña molesta con un oído pegado en la puerta

- _ **Ya se irán, seguramente están arreglando el cuarto de Bobby-**_ le contesto el peliblanco quien se encontraba acomodando su ropa en la cama de la niña

 _ **-¡Al diablo! Iré a ver qué sucede-**_ grito la jovencita al tiempo que giraba la perilla de su puerta

 _ **-¡Cálmate! ¿O qué? ¿Acaso iras a ver qué pasa mientras estas completamente desnuda?-**_ le dijo el chico mientras la tomaba por la cintura

Ronnie Anne se enojó en serio por la acción de Lincoln y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero el sonido de una puerta cerrándose la detuvo de hacerlo. Unos pasos que se acercaron hasta donde estaban para luego alejarse y bajar las escaleras.

 _ **-Creo que al fin se fueron-**_ dijo la niña asomándose un poco

 _ **-Yo tengo los boletos Bobby-**_

 _ **-Muy bien, entonces cerrare la puerta, fue una suerte que trajeras a Vanzilla-**_

 _ **-Claro, pero no te quiero decir lo que tuve que prometer para que Papá me la diera-** _ contesto la rubia mientras su novio cerraba.

Luego de eso, el motor de Vanzilla se escuchó alejándose de la casa, rápidamente Ronnie Anne bajo las escaleras para cerciorarse, al comprobarlo la morena respiro tranquila a pesar de estar desnuda y sudorosa.

- _ **Algo menos de que preocuparme-**_ respondió ella subiendo hacia donde su no-novio estaba

 _ **-Creo que sería bueno bañarnos y después arreglar el closet de tu hermano para borrar las huellas del delito-**_

 _ **-No suena mal, por fortuna el baño de mi cuarto tiene regadera-**_

Y así los dos jovencitos caminaron hasta ese lugar y se escuchó al agua de la regadera correr… seguida de unos gritos y gemidos tan fuertes como los que Lori dio hace un momento.

 _ **-¡Sí! ¡Así! ¡Que rico se siente hacer esto sin tener que callarte! ¡Más! ¡Más!-**_ se escuchó a la morena gritar de dicha una vez más.

Para fortuna de los niños esta vez no habría nadie que fuese testigo de ese Espectáculo Prohibido y no es que les diera miedo, les daba lo mismo, ya para ese momento nada les importaba más que estar en los brazos del otro y así lo hicieron por un par de horas más.

Finalmente y cuando la noche caía, Lincoln Loud regreso a su casa bastante cansado, pero muy feliz por lo que acaba de ocurrir con su, ahora sí, novia Ronnie Anne. Sabía que sus hermanas le caerían encima como una pandilla de cuervos sobre un picnic, en cuanto entrara por esa puerta. Querrían saber con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido con la morena, obviamente tendría que omitir esa parte del encuentro sexual que sostuvo con ella y el ser testigo del que su hermana tuvo con Bobby por el bien de todos, pero si podría decirles algo que las mantuviera calmadas y que claro, algún día usarían en su contra solo por molestar.

- _ **¡Hola, Hola! ¡Ya llegue!-**_ dice el peliblanco con alegría al entrar

 _ **-¡Lincoln! Cierra la boca-**_ le dijo su hermana Luna mientras lo jalaba hacia la cocina

 _ **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el misterio?-**_

 _ **-Papá y Mamá salieron y dejaron a cargo a Lori, está hecha una fiera por tu tardanza-**_

No tardaron mucho tiempo en comprobar eso, pues apenas había terminado su frase Luna, Lori ya se encontraba detrás de ellos con una mirada que asustaría al más valiente.

 _ **-Y-Y c-como dije, Lori hace un buen trabajo… ya me voy-**_ alcanzo a decir Luna mientras corría hacia el segundo nivel y evitar la furia de la rubia.

 _ **-Ya me las arreglare contigo Luna, no se me olvida eso y en cuanto a ti jovencito…-**_ dijo Lori con ira en sus palabras

Lori en verdad estaba enojada, no solo por el hecho de estar a cargo, sino por la desfachatez de Lincoln de llegar tan tarde y sin avisar que lo haría, el chico ya le debía un par a su hermana y sabía que se las iba a cobrar en este momento, tal vez en otra ocasión se habría quedado callado soportando el sermón que le daría, pero no tenía el ánimo de hacerlo, así que sin dudarlo usaría su última carta de triunfo.

- _ **Ya sé, no me lo tienes que repetir, me pase en mi hora de llegada-**_

 _ **-¡Lincoln! ¡Esta es la tercera vez que me haces esto!-**_ le grito la rubia a su hermano y dándole la espalda sentencio _ **\- No me dejas otra opción, le tendré que decir a Mamá quien rompió uno de los platos de su vajilla fina-**_

 _ **-¿En serio caerías tan bajo para que me castiguen?-**_

La chica Loud no contesto su pregunta y solo movió la cabeza desaprobatoria mente, ella se disponía a retirarse dando por terminada la discusión, cuando de pronto Lincoln le soltó una bomba.

 _ **-De acuerdo, pero si yo caigo, tu caerás conmigo-**_

 _ **-No tienes nada para acusarme-**_

 _ **-¿No? Bueno, entonces qué lindo percing tienes Lori-**_

 _ **-¿Percing? No seas tonto, estos los tengo desde hace años-**_ dijo la rubia con desdén mientras señalaba sus aretes

 _ **-No me refiero a esos, el que yo digo está en una zona muy particular-**_

 _ **-¿Zona particular? No sé a qué… ¡Maldito enfermo! ¿Te volviste a meter en las ventilas y me espiaste?-**_ le recrimino la chica cubriéndose por instinto su intimidad

 _ **-No, ese es terreno de Lucy, además dijo que varios espíritus se molestaron la última vez que lo hice y créeme que no la quiero hacer enojar-**_

Un tanto paranoica de que su hermano supiera algo tan íntimo como si nada, Lori tomo de la camisa a Lincoln y lo levanto como si nada para interrogarlo de manera más personal.

 _ **-Óyeme bien mocoso, me vas a decir cómo es que sabes eso o en este momento te convierto en un pretzel humano-**_

 _ **-Es muy sencillo, la verdad es que-**_ se detuvo un poco para analizar lo que iba a decir, si decía que lo vio con sus propios ojos ella se daría cuenta y lo mataría, la otra opción era decir que alguien más le dijo, pero quien sin que ella tomara represalias contra esa persona, no tardo mucho para saber a quién señalar _ **\- Fue Ronnie Anne, ella me dijo de tu percing-**_

 _ **-¿Ronnie Anne? ¿Cómo es que ella? Un segundo… ya recordé, una vez me estaba cambiando en su cuarto y de pronto entro, me encontraba completamente desnuda y no se sorprendió cuando me vio, solo dijo lo mismo que tu-**_ le contesto Lori que a cada palabra que decía su enojo disminuía hasta que el peliblanco estuvo en el suelo- _ **Esa mocosa, pero no puedo hacerle nada porque es la hermana de Bobby, de acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres por tu silencio?-**_

 _ **-Te lo pondré fácil, déjame ir y olvida lo del plato y yo no diré nada de tu percing-**_ le dice al oído Lincoln y le extiende la mano- ¿Y tenemos un trato?-

 _ **-Literalmente lo tenemos, sube a tu cuarto y quédate en silencio hasta que los llame para cenar-**_ le contesta Lori estrechando su mano totalmente calmada y después se aleja de él.

Una vez que la tormenta acabo sin daño alguno, Lincoln llego a la segunda planta en una pieza, rápidamente fue rodeado por sus hermanas que estaban emocionadas no solo por salir ileso de una discusión con Lori, también lo estaban por la cita que tuvo con Ronnie Anne.

 _ **-Lincoln hermano, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-**_ le pregunta Luna a unos centímetros de su rostro.

 _ **-¿Hacer que?-**_

 _ **-Salir vivo después pelear con Lori-** _ añade Lynn que se hallaba del lado contrario a Luna.

 _ **-Yo jamás pelee con ella, solo hablamos como gente civilizada-**_ les contesto el peliblanco sin sobresaltarse.

- _ **No finjas demencia, la única forma de salir sin daño con Lori es chantajearla con algo que le importe-**_ le dice Lola con tono sarcástico, porque ella sabe cómo extorsionarlos a la perfección a todos ellos.

- _ **Es cierto, no le dije nada fuera de lo común-**_ respondió el chico con calma a todas

 _ **-Bueno ya, dejemos ese asunto para después-**_ interrumpió Luan y añadió con emoción _ **\- Ahora cuéntanos ¿Como te fue con tu no-novia en su no-cita?-**_

El jovencito ya sabía que esto pasaría y la verdad no le costaba decirles lo que paso, omitiendo las partes escabrosas claro está, pero también estaba cansado, precisamente por lo sucedido. Viendo el interés sincero que todas ellas tenían, si podía decirles algo para dejarlas emocionadas y calmadas al mismo tiempo.

- _ **Saben, hoy pasaron muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y no sabría donde empezar-**_ les dice el peliblanco y sus caras mostraron desilusión porque no les contaría nada _ **\- Solo les diré que me la pase muy bien con mi novia Ronnie Anne-**_ y se retiró del lugar dejándolas sin habla

- _ **Espera…-**_

 _ **-¿Él dijo mi novia Ronnie Anne?-**_

Apenas cerró la puerta el chico y se escuchó un enorme alboroto que ni la misma Lori pudo callar, todas ellas gritaban y celebraban ese hecho, desde la pequeña Lily que solo gritaba sin decir nada en realidad, incluso la seria Lisa grito de júbilo por su hermano, pasando por las gemelas que bailaban sincronizadas de la dicha, la sombría Lucy que mostraba su alegría sonriendo tímidamente y saltando en el mismo lugar, la atlética Lynn que ya había desgarrado su camiseta favorita al dejarse llevar por el momento, la cómica Luan que contaba chistes usando a su marioneta el Señor Cocos y respondiéndolos ella, la intrépida Luna que tocaba una canción romántica, pero con toques de metal en honor a su hermano, también la despistada Leni que sacaba revistas de moda sobre vestidos de novia mientras gritaba de alegría y Lori que solo miro un tanto confundida el alboroto al inicio y que al saber de lo que se trataba se alegró completamente dejando su actitud opresora de lado al punto de hablarle a Bobby. Sí, todos ellos tenían un motivo valido de celebrar y eso es lo que el peliblanco quería ver en sus rostros y no la vergüenza de saber lo que en realidad sucedió, se dijo a si mismo antes de cerrar de nueva cuenta su puerta y acostarse en la cama a recordar su sesión amorosa con Ronnie Anne.

 _ **-Oigan no me vean así-** _ dice Lincoln a sus lectores- _ **Yo no tenía idea que eso precisamente pasaría con Ronnie Anne, yo solo tenía pensado ir con ella al cine y a tomar una malteada, pero luego ella sugirió ir a su casa y sin querer paso "eso" que ya leyeron hace un rato, lo de Lori fue un plus que no esperaba que pasara, aunque si intuía que ella andaba pensando hacer algo así con Bobby, no en balde encontré ese plátano y los condones en su cajón sin querer, en serio no pregunten como paso porque no lo diré. Bueno, ya no hay forma de regresar el tiempo y evitar que esto pasara, aunque ¿Saben? Me alegra que sucediera con ella y seré totalmente honesto solo con ustedes, si estoy enamorado de Ronnie Anne. ¿Contentos? Ya lo dije y no lo repetiré, solo espero que esto no cambie mucho nuestra relación, me dolería que así pasara-**_ se dirige el peliblanco a sus lectores sacando todo lo que tenía en su pecho- _ **También me alegra que no haya consecuencias para nadie, en especial para Lori-**_

Lincoln se gira un poco en la cama y cierra los ojos esperando descansar un rato hasta que lo llamen a cenar, sin embargo eso no será posible, porque no pasan ni 5 minutos cuando su celular comienza a vibrar.

 _ **-No es posible y ¿ahora quien llama?-**_ saca de su pantalón de mala gana el aparato, cuál es su sorpresa al ver de quien es la llamada _ **\- ¡Ronnie Anne! Hola ¿Pasa algo?-**_

 _ **-Hola Lincoln solo llamaba para saber cómo estas-**_

 _ **-Bien, hasta donde se puede decir-**_

 _ **-¿Puedes hablar con comodidad?-**_

 _ **-Dame un segundo-**_ le dice el chico mientras se levanta de la cama y llega hasta la puerta, abriéndola de golpe para revelar que sus hermanas estaban escuchando.

- _ **Vamos chicas, ya les dije que les contare todo mañana-**_

 _ **-Pero Lincoln-**_ suplican todas al unísono

- _ **Hasta mañana hablaremos, ahora todas fuera, necesito hablar de algo privado con mi novia-**_ les contesta el jovencito con tono serio

- _ **Ustedes también, ya suficiente tuvieron el día de hoy-**_ se dirige Lincoln a sus lectores sacándolos del cuarto _ **\- Además, no se quejen, porque me van a acompañar en otra aventura con ella, no sé si igual de fuerte o no, pero lo harán, así que, nos vemos luego-**_ dice el peliblanco guiñando un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

 _ **Fin (por ahora)**_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí de este fic que espero les haya gustado, prometo que para el próximo lo haré mas rápido y mejor... para no decepcionarlos haré una traducción de un fic subido de tono que vi hace poco y creo que les gustara. Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, que la verdad sea dicha me costo algo de esfuerzo, pero lo valió. Nos leemos la próxima.


End file.
